


Bukta van srácok

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrinette, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, MLB, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Other, Reveal, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, romantic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Variációk arra, hogy és miként rántja le a ribanc sors a szemfedőt a kedvenceink szeméről.*a befejezett jelzőt megkapta, hogy akik nem nyúlnak folyamatban lévő történetekhez, azok se maradjanak ki a mókából, hisz ezek nem folytatásosak
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	1. Beköszönő

Pacsi néked... 

El kell mondjam teli egy vázlatfüzet az olyan ötletekkel, amiket ide akarok rakni ...de ahogy a rajzolásnál is nem csak egy karakter áll a levegőben így időre van szükségem míg a hátteret és a környezetet megadom, kiszínezem.

Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy, hogy benéztél, hogy maradsz. Ha hozzászólásokat is ejtesz akkor meg egyenesen imádni foglak. Sokszor te vagy a fény a sötét időkben, és a te jelenléted segít, hogy egy újabb lépést teszek előrébb. 

Azért írok, mert jó kikapcsolódás, ám mint minden kikapcsolódás erre is időt kell fordítanom, amit néha nehezen tudok megtenni. Nem hazudom, hogy nagyon elfoglalt vagyok - mert nem így van - épp csak kevés az olyan egy helyben csücsülhető idő, amikor az ember kényelmesen belesüppedhet egy jó történetbe... ugye érted?

Szeretek úgy írni, hogy körülöttem megvan a nyugodt környezet. Többnyire éjjel, amikor már mindenki alszik.

Nem szeretek túl sokat elárulni magamról, aki ismer az tudja miért. Nem szeretek sztereotípiák áldozatává válni. 

Használok helyesírás ellenőrzőt, és minden feltöltés előtt átnézem miket húz alá. Ettől függetlenül ha valamin átsiklok szeretem ha szólnak, nem veszem zokon.

Szeretném az összes borítómat magam megrajzolni, de ez még kicsit várat magára, hisz írni is kevés időm van nemhogy rajzolni... 

Nem érzem magam senkinél jobbnak vagy többnek és ez így van rendjén. Nem sértegetek embereket, nem fikázok, ha kritikát kaptál tőlem nincs benne hátsó szándék, vagy mögöttes tartalom... de nyálaskodni sem fogok fölöslegesen.

Szerintem bőven elég a lelkivilágomból. Hálás vagyok ha ezen a fejezeten nem ugrottál át és remélem tetszeni fog amikkel találkozol és ne feledd, hogy nem kritikát eszek vagy csillagot.

De örülök minden emberi szónak

❤💝🦋

A most következő történetek mindegyike egyetlen önálló sztori , nem lesz folytatása.

jogok meg ilyesmik a ZAG tulajdonában, én csak babázok a termékeikkel :D


	2. Láz - MariChat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha az ember lázas, csuda dolgokat képzeleg és még csudábbakat csinál.

\- Marinette már megint elkalandoztál – hívta fel a lány figyelmét Tikki arra, hogy a matek házi készítésének folyamata egy ideje leállt.

A szólított álmatag tekintettel figyelte az előtte el lebegő testet, és gondolataiba teljesen elmélyedve forgott ide-oda az asztal melletti széken.

\- Elég ramatyul nézett ki – jelentette ki elmélázva.

\- Kicsoda?

A tablet és az érintőtoll elárvultan maradtak az asztalon, mert gazdájuk bambán fölállt és a rekamiéra dobott iskolatáskából előhalászta a mobiltelefonját. Semmi újdonságot nem jelzett ki, pedig Alya megígérte, hogy kifaggatja Ninot a dologgal kapcsolatban.

Nem tudott a példákra koncentrálni, amikor tudta, hogy Adrien korábban ment haza az iskolából. Látványosan rosszul nézett ki. Ráadásul Chloé túljátszott aggódással zsongta őt körbe és ajánlgatta az apukája által ismert jobbnál jobb orvosokat, akik minden bizonnyal csodát művelnének vele, ha hagyná. Marinette és Alya pókerarccal tűrték a szőkeség zizegését, ám volt egy pont, amikor a hátsó szándékkal ajánlgatott segítség annyira nyomasztó lett, hogy Adrien inkább betegségre hivatkozva kimentette magát a nap hátralévő része alól. Marinette aggódott. Remélte, hogy egyben hazaért, és azóta kicsit jobb színben van.

Gondolataiból a tető felől érkező halk puffanás szakította ki. Tikki villámgyorsan hussant biztos fedezékbe, míg barátnője az ágyon pipiskedve óvatosan körülkémlelt a tetőn a zaj okát kutatva.

\- Chat? - kiáltott föl meglepetten. Egyetlen összegömbölyödött alakból is azonnal felismerte a társát, aki a tetőn kuporgott. Lebukását követő pillanatokban kótyagosan fordult a lány hangja irányába. Ködös tekintete csak az első jel volt, amit Marinette furcsának talált benne.

\- Mit keresel te itt? - tette föl a millió eurós kérdést a tető tulajdonosa, majd mielőtt a maszkos válaszolhatott volna, már el is kapta a szabadon lengedező kezét és berántotta a nyitott ablakon. A gravitáció méltán melózott vele, hogy a súlyos test a lányon kössön ki.

\- Ez az én formám- szűrte a szavakat a fogai között Marinette, s az égből jött áldás alól kikászálódva hozzáért a maszkos arcához.

Ijedten simította vissza a tenyerét a fiú homlokára, s elsápadva vette tudomásul, hogy nem csak képzelgett az imént.

\- Lángol az arcod! - sikkantott föl ijedten. - Miért nem vagy otthon az ágyadban?

Chat macskafülei megrezzentek, kábán emelte zöld szemeit a lányra. Kinyitotta a száját, de nem válaszolt. Apró párapamacs hagyta el ajkait. Szívesen megmozdult volna, de inkább tovább feküdt ott, ahová az imént pottyant.

Marinette felugrott és az ágy mellől felkapta a szívószálas kulacsát, és odatartotta a fiú kicserepesedett ajkaihoz.

\- Innod kell egy keveset – utasította. Anyáskodva tartotta a lángoló bőrű vendége fejét, míg nyelt néhány lassú kortyot. Közben azon hálálkodott egy nyúlfarknyit, hogy nem a megszokott forró teát hozta fel benne, mit éjjelente kortyolgat, ha nem jön a szemére álom.

\- Nincs gond – lehellte halkan a karcos macskahang.

\- Már hogy ne lenne?! - sikoltott Marinette méltatlankodva. - Itt vagy ebben a meleg göncben nyakig lázasan és azt mondod hogy nincs gond? Kikaparom a szemed ha itt halsz meg nekem a láztól.

Chat halkan felhehhent. A lány nem tudta mire vélni, segélykérően kereste tekintetével Tikkit, hátha van ötlete, de sehol nem találta.

\- Vetkőzz! - adta ki végül a parancsot elszántan.

\- Hölgyek előtt semmiképp – tagadta meg az ukázt a fiú kábán, amire a lány elkapta a karját és úgy helyezkedett, hogy a hóna alá bújva felsegíthesse őt álló helyzetbe. Első gondolata egy sürgősségi lázcsillapítás volt, amit hirtelen csak egyetlen helyen tudott neki megoldani.

Lassan, óvatosan szedték a lépcsőfokokat, egyre közelebb araszolva a lány kicsiny zuhanyzója felé. Minden lépésnél meg meg roggyant a térde a fiú súlya alatt, még úgy is, hogy az nagyjából tartotta magát.

A helyiségbe érvén nemes egyszerűséggel hagyta a csempén végigcsúszni az elgyengülő testet. Elégedetten nézte, hogy a célszemélyt a zuhanytálcába sikerült mozdítania. Egyetlen mozdulattal rányitotta a hideg vizes csapot.

Köztudott, hogy a macskák utálják a vizet, de ami ez után következtt, minden képzeletet felülmúlt.

Amint Chat megérezte a hideg vizet heves kapálózással próbált szabadulni, ám csak azt érte el, hogy leverte a zuhanyrózsát és abba belegabalyodva az egész környéket beterítette vízzel, beleértve a kedvenc fehér pólójában ácsorgó lányt is.

Marinette kénytelen volt kegyelmezni az ázott kandúrnak és újabb lázcsillapítási fogást kiötölni. Elszántan guggolt le mellé és próbálta bontogatni a ruháját teljesen sikertelenül.

\- Hogy lehet ezt a szart lecibálni rólad? – adta meg végül magát indulatosan.

\- Dögös cickók – válaszolta félig öntudatlanul a macskasrác. Marinette végignézett magán. Rá kellett eszmélnie, hogy a vizespóló versenyeket nem ok nélkül tartják fehér pólóban. Melltartó nélkül. Ugyanis fehér pólója átázva tapadt a felsőtestére. Melleinek nem csak körvonalai voltak teljesen kivehetőek, a póló egyenesen ráfeszült és nagyjából átlátszóvá vált. Mellek, bimbóudvarok, fázósan megkeményedett mellbimbók tárultak a látványra éhes cicus elé. A vizespóló verseny győztese halk szentségelésbe fogott tehetetlenségében, míg a zsűri szanaszét dobált végtagokkal pancsolt továbbra is a zuhanytálcában, a már lenyugodott zuhanyfejet mikrofonként használva konferálta fel a "legszexisebb cicik tulajdonosát", aki egyre bosszúsabban fogadta a félrebeszélő kandúr stílusát.

\- Vetkőzz! - kiáltott rá indulatosan, a melleit takargatva, rákvörösen izzó fejjel, s a fiú engedelmeskedett. Ruhája eltávolításához egyetlen jól bevált módszert ismert. Lehúzta a gyűrűjét.

Zöld vaku villant, és Marinettenek a járólapról kellett fölkanalaznia a leesett állát.

\- A... adrien – hörögte rekedten, mint egy sípját vesztett gumiállatka.

\- Ssszolgálatára hercegnőm – hallatszott a macskás felelet, majd lecsuklott a feje a mellkasára. Adrien feltehetőleg otthon már a takarója alatt feküdt, mert piros alapon fekete pettyes boxerén kívül mást nem viselt.

Marinette törölközőért ment, és leguggolt a kába fiú mellé, hogy megtörölgesse, mielőtt megpróbálja kicibálni.

Nedves haját óvatosan borzolgatta meg, majd fölitatta az arcáról a vizet. A fülei mögé igazgatta szőke tincseit, s megbabonázva bámulta az alsó ajkán hintázó vízcseppet.

\- Mondtam neki, hogy nem jó ötlet ebben az állapotban kimozdulnia, de hallgatott rám..? - A lány ijedten rezzent össze a hirtelen megjelenő kis fekete macskalény miatt. Az eddig rejtőző Tikki is előkerült és fennhangon pörölni kezdett a macska kwamival a felelőtlenségük miatt.

Marinette kivette a beszélgetésükből, hogy Adrien minden hasonló alkalommal egyedül feküdt otthon egy levél lázcsillapító és egy kancsó víz társaságában. Összeszorult torokkal nyelte le a keserű gondolatait az efféle szülőkkel kapcsolatban, s megpróbálta talpra segíteni az alélt személyt sikertelenül. Mázsásnak érezte, ráadásul a szétrobbanó pulzusa se volt segítségére a minduntalan hozzáérő fiúkezek igencsak stresszelték.

\- Srácok – nyögte kínlódva, amire segítőkész kwamik libbentek be a zuhanyzóba, megfeledkezve egy pillanatra a veszekedésről. Nyilván varázslat volt a dologban, mert egyik a tarkója alá a másik a térdhajlatába kapaszkodva lazán megemelte az ernyedt testet és a lány ágyára óvatosan eresztetté lek. 

Marinette megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

\- Köszönöm – lehelte, majd visszalépett a fürdőbe , hogy fölmarkoljon egy lázcsillapítót.

Kicsit kimerülten térdelt Adrien mellé és próbálta legalább annyira magához téríteni, hogy a pirulát bevegye. Ujjaival beletúrt a nedves szőke tincsekbe, majd az újfent vitába bocsátkozó kwamikra pillantott. Ha egyikük se nézi, simán megpróbálkozhat vele.

Szájába kapta az édes bevonatos gyógyszert, rá szívott egy kevés vizet a kulacsából és a fiú szájának nyomta a sajátját. Kezével tartotta a fejét míg a folyadék és az utasa átvándorolt a másik szájüregbe s a reflexnyelést hallva elégedetten távolodott volna. Két kar emelkedett, hogy szorosan magához ölelje és visszainvitálja egy kevésbé folyékony folytatásra.

Adrien lehunyt szemmel vonta mellkasára a vizespólós lányt. A vékony kis fehér anyag pillanatok alatt felhevült a láztól égő és az izgalomtól kimelegedő testek szoros ölelésében. Marinette lélegezni is elfelejtett, amikor a fejére simuló tenyér annyira közel tolta a fiú arcához, hogy az erőlködés nélkül húzhatta végig forró ajkait a lány reszkető száján. Lassan szétnyitotta mosolyszerveit és puhán megszívogatta majd megharapdálta vele a szívleállással küzdő Marinette alsó majd felső ajkait. Néhányszor nyelve hegyével is megsimította, észre sem véve mekkora zavarba hozza vele a vendéglátóját.

A fiú feje visszaereszkedett a párnára s ölelése is lazult, majd légzése lassan egyenletessé vált.

\- Mindig ezt csinálja ha lázas – kacarászott Plagg a lány feje fölött. - Nagyon szeretethiányos a kölyök.

\- Ne hallgass rá! - sipította Tikky bosszúsan magával cibálva a megtestesült kárörvendést. -Szereti az embereket megbotránkoztatni, hogy leplezze a saját érzelmeit.

Marinette nem tudta mit gondoljon. Agya már hosszú percek óta azon kattogott, hogy a társa és a szerelme egy és ugyanaz a személy.

Vagyis a szerelme már hónapok óta üldözi őt az érzelmeivel.

Forróvízzel teli teáskannának érezte a fejét, épp csak nem tört elő sípolva a gőz a füleiből.

\- Megcsókolt – visszhangzott a fejében a szó, és bizsergő szájára szorította a kezeit. Elégedetten csuklott egyet és rá ájult az imádottja mellkasára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tervbe van véve egy fordított beteg történet is, hogy meg tudjuk vajon Marinette hogy kezeli a forró szitut.


	3. Összezárva - Adrinette

– Végre ez is letelt – nyújtózott egy nagyot Alya, amikor a nap utolsó kicsengetése is berrengve hangzott el. Persze még volt néhány szakkör a délután folyamán, de neki ez volt az iskolanap lezárása. Teljesen fölvillanyozva nézte a mellette tevékenykedő barátnőjét, aki elpakolta a tabletjét és gondosan behúzta a cipzárat a táskáján. Az osztályterem már a kicsengetés előtti percektől egy felbolydult hangyabollyá változott. Mindenki elfoglalta magát valamivel, elpakoltak, rendezgették a táskájukat, élénk beszélgetésbe bocsátkoztak és a délutánjukat ecsetelték egymásnak. Odakintről ajtók nyílásának hangja, majd léptek zaja harsant fel, amiket a diákfolyam kifelé hömpölygésének teljesen hétköznapi hangzavara követett.  
– Te mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte fekete hajú padtársától, aki végre fölpillantott, ám némán félrenézett. Meg sem várva a feleletet Alya vadul ecsetelni kezdte, hogy új skineket és bannereket akar tervezni a blogjához, hogy passzoljon az újonnan megjelenő szuperhősök arculatához is. Egy ideje már erősen érlelgette eme elhatározását, de már nem akarja tovább halasztani, a hétvégéig mindenképpen túl akar esni rajta.  
– Van, néhány tervem – felelte álmodozva a fekete hajú, amint barátnője a válaszára várva tekintett rá. – Talán rajzolok, és a méteráruba is be akarok menni. Úgy láttam, hogy átrendezték a kirakatot – válaszolta merengve. Azt mégsem mondhatta, hogy pöttyös ruhában fog egy fogadáson részt venni, ahol egy csomó magát fontosnak vélő ember akar majd kezet rázva gratulálni a munkásságához. Már a gondolattól is kész volt.  
Mikor kezdtek el ennyire népszerűek lenni?  
Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az ilyen meghívásokat soha nem közölték velük, egyszerűen csak kihirdették, és hát ha már beharangozzák pofátlanság volna részéről- részükről nem megjelenni.  
– Mehetünk? – fordult feléjük Nino amint a táskáját lezserül átvetette a vállán és a nyakába akasztotta az elmaradhatatlan fülest. Alya bólintott és ő is magához vette a táskáját.  
– Jössz? – pillantottak egy emberként a csapat utolsó, csendben maradt tagjára.  
Adrien nemet intett és egy udvarias mosolyt villantott meg.  
– Keddenként vívás – tette hozzá sajnálkozva, hogy nem tarthat velük. Ami azt illeti, úgyis csak a kapuig mentek volna együtt, s onnan őt elfuvarozzák házig, ahogy azt az apja elrendelte.  
Bustier kisasszony a még tétován toporgó négyesre emelte a tekintetét, s arca földerült. A beszedett esszékkel teljesen leterhelődött mindkét keze, ez nyilvánvalóan látszott rajta.  
– Segítenétek nekem ezeket visszavinni a szertárba? – intett a fejével a sarokban árválkodó tisztítószerekre, és vödrökre, amikkel a kémiai demonstrációkkal járó nyomokat tüntették el még valamikor a nap folyamán. Az volt ám a szép baleset. Az óra maradék része a szellőztetéssel ment el.  
– Persze tanárnő – lépett oda Marinette segítőkészen és felmarkolta a partvist, a lapátot és a felmosóvödröt, ám a felmosónyél minden alkalommal kicsusszant a kezei közül. Barátnője halkan felkuncogott és egy „na rohantam" felkiáltással kicibálta Ninot az ajtón.  
– Au... öcsém, ez most mire... auu – hallatszott a folyosóról az elhurcolt fiúbarát szenvedése, majd az okvetetlenkedéséért kapott füles csattanása.  
A lány nem értette hova siettek ennyire gyorsan, s újra visszahajolt a gravitációval enyelgő nyélért, ám az magától megemelkedett. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Adrien még a teremben volt és segítőkészen emelte föl a megmaradt felmosót és a szemetesvödröt, ami tele volt az elhasznált lakmusz papírok csíkjaival és a félresikerült kísérlet közben termelődött érdekes állagú habbal. Szerencsére még idejében a kukába lett dobva, és nem a tinédzserekkel teli teremben durrant szét a felhevült üveggel együtt. Viszont így értelmet nyert Alya hirtelen távozása. Nyilvánvaló, hogy kettesben akarta őket hagyni.  
– Izgi egy nap volt – szólalt meg a fiú barátságosan kezdeményezve a beszélgetést, mire Marinette fejbe kólintotta magát a partvis nyelével.  
– Igen, az vagy. Vagyis volt. Az volt..- javította ki magát gyorsan s gondolatban adott magának egy maflást a nyelvbotlásért.  
A fiú visszafojtott egy nevetést, majd szabad kezével kinyitotta neki az ajtót és átvette tőle az egyik vödröt, hogy az alagsori tárolóba levigyék s a helyükre tegyék a felmarkolt tárgyakat.  
Lassan letipegtek a lépcsőn és benyitottak a kicsiny helyiségbe. Egy egész percnyi keresés után felkattintották odakint a megtalált kapcsolót és fény derült a kis szertárra. Éppen akkora volt mint egy átlagos mosdófülke. A falakra felakasztva nyeles szerszámok sorakoztak, Marinette ezekre akasztotta föl a magával hozottakat. Egyszerre csak egy ember tevékenykedhetett bent, így Adrien tétován megállt az ajtóban és várt a sorára. Az ajtó mellett balra egy salgó polc terítette be az egész falat, ami méreteit tekintve egyébként nem volt túl nagy. A lány esetlenül nézett körül, s mikor az Adrien által beadott vödröt is a helyére rakta, a sarokból kifelé dőlő lázadozó felmosónyél újabb orv támadást indított ellene.  
Pedig már éppen kifelé araszolt volna.  
Ám így ijedten hőkölt vissza, fenékkel sikeresen belehuppanva a fal mellé helyezett vödörbe. Halkan felnyögött és egy néma káromkodást megeresztve fölpillantott. Adrien egyszerre próbálta lenyelni a nevetést és udvariasan felajánlani a segítségét. Több kevesebb sikerrel, így inkább sietve belépett, hogy felsegítse a pórul jártat. Sikeresen kimentette Marinette-et a szorult helyzetéből közben észre sem vették, hogy az ajtó halk kattanással zárult be mögötte.  
– Köszönöm – rebegte Marinette lesütött szemmel, miután porig alázottan megigazgatta a ruháját, és elegyengette a stressztől csapzott frizuráját.  
– Mint mondtam, izgalmas egy nap.  
– Az – hagyta jóvá a lány, és a kilincsre tette a kezét. Nem telt bele egy másodperc és halk nyüszítéssel próbált egyre erőteljesebben kijutni, de sikertelenül. Ajka látványosan lefelé gördült és határozottan az volt a tényállás, hogy sírva fakad.  
Vagy dalolni kezd.  
Utóbbi érzése még bonyolult irkafirka alakzatban zizegett a fejében.  
Bennragadt a takarító szertárban, kontra bennragadt a takarítószertárban Adrien Agreste-el. Már csak amiatt fohászkodott, hogy kedves éjjeli pillangó ellenfele ne ilyenkor érezze szükségét, hogy elkezdjen a lepkéivel molyolni.  
– Huh. Beragadtunk? – kérdezte Adrien közvetlenül a lány háta mögül, enyhe idegességgel a hangjában. Marinette némán bólintott. Hátán minden szőrszál égnek meredt a fiú közelségétől. Érezte a leheletét a tarkóján, amitől a világból ki bírt volna menekülni. Kezdeti ijedtségét sikerült leküzdenie és tenyerével néhányszor erősen megütögette az ajtó kemény lapját. Síri csend honolt az iskola alagsorában, s ha lett is volna valaki ott, nyilván nem hallotta volna a kifelé vonuló diákcsorda trappolásától.  
– Hahó! – kiáltotta, de nem érkezett válasz odakintről. A reakciója újabb ajtóverés majd újabb kiáltás volt. Amikor megint ütésre emelte a kezét, Adrien megfogta a dörömbölésre emelt kezét és odébb tessékelte a rohamost pánikszerűvé váló lányt.  
Néhányszor nekiveselkedett, hogy a vállával kilöki az ajtót, de a zár nem mozdult, a rostok sem nyekkentek és az út sem lett szabad előttük.  
– Azt hiszem meg kell várnunk, amíg valaki erre jár – vallotta be a szőke merengve. Hátát nekivetette a lapnak és kifújta az imént mélyen belélegzett levegőt.  
– Megvan! – derült föl Marinette hirtelen. – Nálad van a mobilod?  
– A-a. Letettem a táskám, amikor beléptem neked segíteni. – csóválta meg a fejét Adrien és a lány oldalán fityegő kis táskára pillantott – Hát a tied?  
Marinette a falnak dőlt és a gravitációnak engedve egy vödör és egy falikút között lassan a padlóra csúszott. Osztálytársa követte a példáját. Térdük összeért ahogy egymással szemben a padlóra ereszkedtek a kicsiny helyiségben. Tekintetük egy pillanatra összetalálkozott, de azonnal félrepillantottak. Marinette fölhúzta a térdeit és ráborult.  
– Ilyen az én formám – sóhajtotta.  
– Hamar kiengednek minket. Ne aggódj! – vigasztalta a szőke egy bátorító mosollyal az arcán. Marinette egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy szorulhat valakibe ennyi pozitív energia, ennyi melegség, ennyi...  
– Napsugár – ejtette ki kábán a szót, amit az elméjében forgatott a szőke angyali ábrázatát bámulva.  
– Te-tessék? – értetlenkedett amaz.  
– Ha? Se-semmi – kapott észbe, és látványosan elvörösödött a gondolattól, hogy kihallatszott a buta gondolata, s a zöld szemek kereszttüzében totális idiótát csinál magából. Ez utóbbi persze lassan megszokottá vált, miképp a lélegzetvétel is az.  
A délutáni órákat jelző dallamos harangszó felcsendült majd elhalt, amire a két tinédzser egy pillanatra kiszakadt a merengésből.  
– Azt hiszem a vívásnak lőttek – sóhajtotta a szőke, s a falnak vetette a hátát. Karját a felhúzott térdére támasztva bámult a mennyezetre.  
– Sajnálom – hebegte Marinette bűntudattal telve. – Ha én nem bénázom el..-  
– Hagyd csak – intette le. – Úgysem volt semmi kedvem hozzá.  
– Pedig jó vagy benne. – A fiú halkan nevetett. Más esetben cinikusnak hangzott volna, de Marinette imádta a nevetését. Szíve beleremegett abba, ahogy a hangszálait megrezegtette a nevetés.  
Az ajtó feletti izzó pislákolva kialudt.  
– Hát ez remek – nyugtázta a lány. – Ilyen az én formám.  
Gondolatban persze hozzátette, hogy a sötétben ülni élete szerelmével vajon jobb, mint összezárva ücsörögni és bámulni rá élvetegen. Legalább nem veszi észre ha elcsöppen a nyála, miközben kocsányon lógnak a szemei. Félszeg sóhajjal állt föl, hogy mégis tegyen valamit a sötétség ellen.  
– Ne mondd ezt. Nincs veled semmi baj – hallatszott Adrien hangja lentről.  
– Lehet, hogy csak meg kell igazítani – gondolkodott hangosan, szándékosan  
figyelmen kívül hagyva a vigasztaló szavakat. Érezte, hogy a vérnyomása egyre fentebb megy, ha tovább kell itt ülnie összezárva éppen vele, s azt kell számolnia hányszor csinál még hülyét magából ez alatt az idő alatt. Bár kifejezetten élvezte a társaságát, de nem akarta ölbe tett kézzel várni, hogy végleg elássa magát előtte valami bugyuta beszólással.  
Hunyorogva próbálta megállapítani az izzó helyét. Kezével az ajtó lapjának támaszkodott, s nyújtózott egyet, de kezei a semmit legyezgették.  
– Nem érem el – fújtatott bosszúsan, hogy föl kell adnia, hogy fényt vigyen az ő napsugara életébe.  
Ekkor hátulról váratlanul két kar fonta körbe a combjait, s emelte a levegőbe. Marinette riadtan rándult össze, ezzel kibillentve az egyensúlyából az őt fölemelőt. Keze ijedt mozdulatával sikeresen orrba is vágta, hogy az fájdalmasan kapjon a sérüléséhez, s imigyen sikeresen dőljenek dugájukba a rendelkezésükre álló apró négyzetméteren.  
Az eredmény rétegesebb lett, mint egy francia krémes. Alant a padló, aztán azon krémesen szétterülve egy réteg halkan sziszegő Adrien melengette hátával az édes anyaföldet, arra hasalt egy réteg sírás-közeli állapotba taszított Marinette, a tetején pedig tejszínhabként terült el valami nedves dolog, amit a felsőbb polcokról borítottak magukra a heveny kapálózás közepette. Ráadásul az összedőlés közben fülét megütötte egy halk „basszameg" az angyali modell szájából.  
– Úgy sajnálom. Jól vagy? – nyöszörgött a lány a homlokát simogatva, ami hangosan üdvözölte az imént a nyílászárók legundokabbját, az őket fogva-tartót.  
– Asszeb – próbálgatta a beszédképességét a szőke, hevenyül szipogva. – Vérzik az orrob – tapogatta meg sajgó szaglószervét.  
Marinette halk sírdogálásba kezdett. Pont ettől tartott. Álomképe a hörcsögről, a gyerekekről, a házról, cafatokra hullott lelki szemei előtt. Menthetetlenül szarrá verte az imént a bimbózásnak sem induló kapcsolatukat. Kezei lassan ökölbe szorultak, s fejét elkeseredetten csapta arra a puha Adrien illatú dombra, amin feküdt. A következő pillanatban, mintha tűz égette volna meg, úgy ugrott hátra.  
– Sajnálom! Nem akartam! – sikoltotta, s feje hátulja újra az ajtón koppant. Fejében lepergette az iménti mozdulatát, s lassan ott tartott, hogy porig alázta magát, rávetette magát a fiú mellkasára, persze előtte leütötte, ezzel tönkretéve a modell karrierjét. Most már a divatszakmának is búcsút inthet, mert senki nem fogja alkalmazni azt, aki kigáncsolta a felfelé ívelő karrierjét Párizs királyfijának. Könnyei sűrűbben kezdtek potyogni.  
– Hidd el jól vagyok! – bizonygatta hörögve Adrien, de mindhiába. Ráadásul az imént még a mellkasára bukó lány ölelésétől még az átkozottul tomboló tini hormonjai is működésbe léptek. A helyzet már kínosabb alakot nem is ölthetett volna magára. Fogalma nem volt róla, hogy miféle folyadék ömlött rájuk a polcról, de, hogy Marinette sikeresen elázott, az ziher. A már említett kamaszhormonjainak a másodperc töredéke elég volt ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, hogy a mellkasán elterülő hölgyeménynek a felöltözéskor nem akadt a kezébe a melltartó nevezetű ruhadarab. Párapamacs hömpölygött az ég felé a száján át. Erekcióját próbálta megszakítani a vívásban használt szakszavak felsorolásával s azok jelentését erősen maga elé képzelni.  
Marinette ezalatt szótlanul didergett a sarokban. Feje leginkább az üres állapotban leledzett. Számolta, hogy a szerencsétlenségek terén hányadikat is éli át aznap, amikor halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. Adrien megneszelte, hogy a jajgatás az inge alól szűrődik ki, s kétségbeesetten agyalt rajta, hogy ebből, hogyan kellene kimásznia.  
– Kész, végeztem veled! Már maga az éheztetés is felér egy bűncselekménnyel, de a bántalmazás már mindennek a teteje. Kilépek! Felmondok!  
Marinette ijedten pislogott a semmiből előtűnő árnyékra ami valahol a kis raktár közepén lebegett.  
– Marinette! Me-meg tudom magyarázni! – hadarta gyorsan Adrien, s próbálta elkapni a nagyszájú lényt, aki továbbra is az őt ért bánásmód miatt méltatlankodott.  
A lánynak nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy összerakja magában a duettben morgó idegen zajforrást, s az annál idegesebben hebegő Adrien furcsa viselkedését.  
– Te vagy Fekete Macska – nyögte ki nyíltan, s felhúzott lábaira támaszkodott, hogy karjai között keressen menedéket. A kis lény kajánul felnevetett.  
– Arra mérget vehetsz, kislány! Ezt buktad szöszi.  
– És mégis mit gondolsz ki miatt? – pörölt a kis lénnyel a fiú olyan hangon, amilyet Marinette még sosem hallott a szájából. – Miért kellett itt jelenetet rendezned, és lármáznod. Nem tudtál volna csendben ülni a fenekeden?  
– Hé! Hé! Ne felejtsük el, hogy a kislány rád esett, miközben békésen aludtam és egy kerek sajtról álmodtam. Itt én vagyok a szenvedő alany! – óbégatta a kismacska sértődötten, mégis kiérződött a hangjából, hogy egyáltalán nem bánja a dolgot.  
– Sajnálom Plagg, az egész az én hibám – szólalt meg Marinette szánakozón.  
A raktárban hirtelen csend lett.  
A lány kerek szemekkel próbálta megérteni mi történik. Érezte, hogy két zöld szempár tapad rá várakozásteljesen.  
– Most mi van? – bökte ki végül.  
Adrien, aki eddig megsemmisülten próbált felkecmeregni a padlóról s a hirtelen előkerült kwamival hadakozni, most odakúszott a lány mellé, hogy egy szavát se szalassza el.  
– Honnan tudod a nevét?  
Marinette döntött. Játszani fogja a hülyét, ez volt az utolsó szalmaszál, amibe kapaszkodhatott.  
– Nem tudtam – tagadott. Pedig Tikkyvel már sokat beszélgettek a mester dobozában létező másik dimenzióról, ahol a többiek laktak. Mindegyik kwamiról annyit tudott, hogy akár mesét is írhatott volna róluk. A felismeréstől, hogy Adrien és Macska ugyanaz a személy, könny szökött a szemébe. Hogy nem vette észre a jeleket? Folyton a mosdóba jár ha zűr támad, az állandó sajtszag – amit Tikkytől tud, hogy a társa egyik fő ismertetőjele, és a teljes megjelenése. Hogy is nem találta ki azonnal? A magasság, az alkat, a haj, a szem, hirtelen minden a helyére kattant.  
– Pedig a nevén szólítottad.  
– Azt mondtam, sajnálom, az egész az én hibám – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a lány kétségbeesetten.  
– Nem ezt mondtad – vitázott vele a fiú olyan közelről, hogy Marinette-nek beleborsódzott a hangjába a háta.  
– Én nem bánom, már úgyis kezdtem unatkozni – közölte velük a kwami unottan figyelve a beszélgetésüket.  
– Téged, senki nem kérdezett – vágta oda neki Adrien mérgesen, s visszafordult Marinette-hez.  
– Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell hallgatnod. Nagyon undok tud lenni.  
– Ez nem is igaz – méltatlankodott a szapult nyávogó hangon, s kaján vigyorral Marinette-re nézett. – A Katica kwami sokkal undokabb nálam! – mondta szándékosan hangosan, kaján mosollyal a szája sarkában .  
– Ez nem is igaz! – vágta rá egyszerre két hang is meggondolatlanul, majd a kiscicára tekintettek, aki kárörvendő kacarászással konstatálta, hogy bizony behúzott a csőbe valakit.  
Most Adrienen volt a pislogás sora. Nem látta, hogy Marinette hirtelen fülig pirult, s nem érzékelte, hogy elharapta a mondat végét. Érzékennyé vált fülei azonban kiválóan hallották a második, tompa hangot, ami alulról érkezett.  
– Marinette! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Plaggot a nevén nevezted, hogy most határozottan válaszoltál egy Katicás kérdésre, s hogy a táskádból kiáltást hallottam – sorolta a fiú, miután mindezt összegezte magában. Plagg szélesen elvigyorodott.  
– Hallottad cukorborsó, tudjuk, hogy ott bujkálsz.  
Halk kattanással nyílt ki a saját izzadtságában tocsogó lány táskája.  
– Plagg ezért megöllek! – sipította egy vékonyka hang, amint fúriaként előhussant a rejtekéből, s a két lény megállás nélküli kergetőzésbe fogott a párocska feje fölött.  
– Ugye mondanom sem kell, hogy mennyire szeretlek! – ölelte meg hirtelen Adrien a mellette reszkető lányt, aki még mindig azzal az információval harcolt, hogy élete szerelme az a bosszantó alak, aki már egy ideje üldözi a szerelmével, de nem volt hajlandó engedni neki, mert... mert szerelmes... belé(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azért mindent összevetve jó móka volt megírni.
> 
> Csak azért hagytam ennyire hirtelen félbe, mert már nem tudtam hová fokozni az égés sorozatot XD
> 
> Van még rahedli ötletem, de kb mindegyikkel ugyanaz a baj. Megvan a cím, és a cselekmény csontváz és az istennek nem akar összegyűlni a husi meg a bőr, hogy teljes legyen a dolog :D


	4. Carpe Diem - LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy most másik doksit kezdjek meg, vagy hová tegyem ezt a rövid kis depressziózást.
> 
> Végül arra gondoltam mégis megpróbálom ide illeszteni.
> 
> A Zombizou résznek egy utóhangjaként képzeltem el, és találtam hozzá passzoló képeket is :D
> 
> ♪♫♥♫♪♪♫♥♫♪♪♫♥♫♪♪♫♥♫♪♪♫♥♫♪

A város fényei egyre elmosódottabban és homályosabban hunyorogtak a szemei előtt. Reszketeg sóhajt eresztett meg lelke legmélyéről és újra előbukott belőle a végtelen kétségbeesettség érzése. Gurgulázott benne, bugyborékolt a belsejében, fortyogott egész lényében és ő nem tudott mit kezdeni vele.

Késő volt, és a hűvös szél egyre csak éledezett, elérve, hogy a lány fázósan ölelje át önmagát. A környéken szaporán lobogtak zászlók, susogtak kiterített ruhák és susogtak a fák lombjai. Mind a sebesen suhanó szél előtt tisztelegtek, mind figyelmen kívül hagyták a reszketőlányt, aki résnyire szűkített szemhéjain át tanulmányozta elmosódott mozgásukat. Ruhája atomjai mélyéig át voltak itatva varázslattal, így be kellett látnia, hogy a hideg érzése leginkább a reménytelen kétségbeeséséből vagyis a belső érzéseiből fakadhat. Ajkai megremegtek és újra meg újra reszkető lélegzetvételhez folyamodott, hogy az elhasznált levegőt gyenge párapamacsként adja vissza az égnek.

\- Tudtam, hogy itt leszel! - hallatszott hirtelen a háta mögül a jól megszokott pajkos tónus.

„Ne, ne, ne... Ne most! " - gondolta kétségbeesetten, és fölpattant a védelmező óriásként tornyosuló épület érett vaskorlátjára, hogy ne kelljen szembesülnie a saját gyengeségével. Szemeiből a szél szétporlasztotta az eddig hízott és gyűjtött kövér cseppeket.

\- Mit csinálsz? - sápadt el Macska a lány ijedtsége láttán. Szívverése azonnal a kétszeresére ugrott és édes adrenalin terjedt szét az ereiben. Egyetlen villámgyors ugrással kapta el a lány csuklóját még mielőtt elhajíthatta volna a jojót, hogy kereket oldjon. A vékony testtel a földre rogyott és minden megerőltetés nélkül vonta ölelésébe. Semmi ellenállás, semmi tiltakozás. Ajkai csodálkozó kérdést formáltak, mégsem szólt egy szót sem.

Már éppen lefekvéshez készülődött, amikor Plagg mintegy mellékesen megjegyezte, hogy érzékelte fellobbanni a katica kwami erejét. Kíváncsiságának engedve átváltozott, s valóban a toronyban jelezte a kis piros pettyet a botja érzékelője. A nap folyamán már lenyomtak egy gyors ám kemény meccset Hawkmoth ellen, így reménykedett benne, hogy nem egy újabb áldozatot fog ott találni. Megérkezve meglepetten szembesült vele, hogy a lány egymagában ücsörög a torony legfelső szintjén és a várost kémleli. Romantikus érzelmei azonnal szétrebbentek, amint észrevette, hogy az oly kedves test meg- megrázkódik és halk sírás hangjait is hallatja. Szíve összeszorult , torkában érzelmek dagadoztak, de előlépett a gerendák takarásából és ím, most karjaiban tartja szívének legkedvesebb hölgyét.

Ladybug úgy kapaszkodott a karjába mintha félne, hogy elszakítják tőle, s teste folyamatosan rázkódott. A fiú tanácstalanul mozdult meg. Tenyerét tétován a szenvedő hátára helyezte és lassan föl- le simított rajta. A lány zokogása erősödni látszott, így kicsit elbizonytalanodva folytatta a manővert, s percekig fogalma sem volt a külvilágról. Csak annyit tudott, hogy a bogárkájának szüksége van rá. Egyre csak tartotta a karjában, simogatta a másik kezével, s mire föleszmélt már előre hátra hintázott vele, s halkan duruzsolt neki.

A lelkierejét vesztett hősnő ontotta magából a keserűséget, nem törődve azzal, hogy kétségbeesése a lehető legkívánatosabb célponttá teszi őt egy bizonyos fő gonosz számára. Nem számított. Egyáltalán nem volt fontos. Vállait és lelkét mázsás súlyokkal rakodták meg azok, akiket aznap nem tudott megmenteni. Tehetetlenül kellett néznie azoknak az önfeláldozását, akik vakon bíztak őbenne. Hátára meleg tenyér simult, s nyugtató mozdulatokba kezdett. Nem is sejtette, hogy ezzel mintegy feltépi azt a sebet, ami hozzá kötődött. Felidéződött a lányban minden egyes pillanat, amikor ez a bizonyos fiú az ellen és ő közé állva adta életét, hogy őt mentse.

Mi lesz ha egyszer nem tudja megmenteni? Mi lesz ha egyszer elfogy a szerencse? Mit fog tenni, ha egyszer a dolgokat már nem lehet varázslatosan visszaforgatni? Piros kesztyűivel szorosabban markolta a jól ismert fekete jelmezt és erőteljesebbé vált a zokogása.

Hosszú percek kellettek hozzá, hogy kifogyjon a könnyekből és a levegőből. Tüdeje a megerőltetéstől csak csukladozva tudta befogadni az oly szükséges oxigént. Macska olyan átszellemülten mondogatta neki, hogy minden rendbe fog jönni, és nincs semmi baj, hogy lelke lassacskán megtalálta az utat a hangjához, s visszatért a tudata a kétségbeesés mocsarából.

Arcát a fiú mellkasához nyomta, s kezei lassan átkúsztak a karjai alatt, hogy szoros ölelésbe zárják őt. A piros pöttyös ruhára pedig két sötét kar csusszant, hogy válaszölelésbe zárja újabb percekig elodázva a talpra állást.

\- Gyere – dorombolta halkan Cat Noir és az egyik karját átvezette a földön ülő térdei alatt, hogy egy puha, macskákra jellemző mozdulattal felemelje terhét, és néhány lépcsőfok megmászásával – és egy ajtó belökésével – szélvédett helyre vonulhasson vele. Bogara ez is szótlanul, a mellkasának hajtott fejjel kábán tűrte. Az ajtó halkan csukódott mögöttük, s ők a földre telepedtek Eiffel úr irodájának nevezett kis panoptikumban.

Odabent hangulatos homály uralkodott. A torony reflektorjai által éppen annyi fény jutott be, hogy a berendezési tárgyakat és egymást láthatták. Chat Noir leült a bogárkája mellett s várakozóan törökülésbe helyezkedett a felhúzott térdeire támaszkodó összeroppant hősnőt nézve.

\- Elmondod? - kérdezte lágyan rávillantva zöld szemeit.

\- Miért? - suttogta erőtlenül szinte csak magának feltéve a kérdést.

\- Mert szeretnék segíteni. Fáj, hogy így látlak. - Szavait alátámasztandó gyengéd simítással itatta föl a lány arcáról az éppen lefelé gördülő könnycseppet.

Ladybug lehunyt szemmel csóválta meg a fejét , próbálta jelezni, hogy a kérdésre válaszolt kérdéssel.

\- Miért csináljátok ezt velem? - Chat újra végigsimította az arcát, hogy a másik oldal is könnymentes legyen. A kérdésre pillantása az arcáról a szemére vándorolt. A kék szempárra, amikben most mély fájdalom örvénylett. Remélhetőleg az ellenfelük kipipálta a mai napra a gonoszkodást, és nem szándékozik túlórázni.

\- Mit?

\- Miért raktok rám ekkora terhet?

\- Mire gondolsz Bogaram? - lepődött meg a macska álarcos.

A lány könnyeivel küzdve nézett a zöld szemekbe.

\- Félek Cicus - lehelte elfúló hangon. - Félek, hogy túlságosan is bíztok bennem, hogy túl sokat vártok el tőlem. Hawkmoth ezúttal nagyon jól taktikázott és mindenki beáldozta magát, mert vakon bízott bennem. Mi lesz ha elfogy a szerencsém ? Mi történik, amikor nem vagyok elég, hogy mindenkit megmentsek?

Chat egyre konyuló fülekkel hallgatta az elkeseredett monológot, és rá kellett ébrednie, hogy már többször helyezte az életét a lány kezébe, ezzel akaratlanul is terhelve a lelkét. Hirtelen át tudta érezni az rá nehezedő mázsás depresszív érzelmeket. Heves mozdulattal lendült előre és rántotta magához a piros ruhába bújtatott testet. Szorosan ölelte s csak most tudatosult benne, hogy milyen törékeny és apró lányt szorongat. Visszanyelte a dagadozó gombócot a torkából és megpuszilta a bogárkája fekete üstökét.

\- Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy ilyen ne történhessen meg. Komolyabban fogom venni a küldetéseket, sőt edzeni is fogok, hogy jobban helytállhassak. Az életemet adnám érted – vallotta meg Chat majd elhalkult.

Ladybug nehezet sóhajtott, majd bólintott neki válaszul.

\- Tudom – súgta neki és tenyerével megsimogatta az arcát. Az utolsó mondat keményen szíven ütötte, mert már többször is tanúja volt, hogy a fiú minden gondolkodás nélkül a saját testével védte meg őt egy támadástól. S minden alkalommal, amikor elveszítette őt, akkor egyféle őrület ejtette foglyul a szívét.

Be kellett vallania magának, hogy a kézzel fogható melegség és a szerető ölelés annyival többet jelentett neki most ebben a pillanatban, hogy elbizonytalanodott valóban szerelmes e Párizs celeb királyfijába.

Társa szótlansága nem mindennapi jelenségnek számított de jó volt ezt az oldalát is ismerni. Óvatos mozdulattal ült föl és fonta össze tekintetét a mindig derűs szinte neonzöld szempárral. Tudta, hogy máskor nem lesz elég bátorsága hozzá és eléggé buta gondolatnak tűnt , de hát ki nem követett még el szarvashibákat?

A fiú csodálkozva és szótlanul nézett vissza rá.

Ujjai közé csippentett egy szőke hajtincset ami a fekete maszk előtt fityegett szemtelenül. Aprót morzsolt rajta, elképzelte, hogy milyen selymes lehet. Alig észrevehető mosolyt érzett magában a gondolatra, hogy cicabunda puhaságú. Félretolta s szemügyre vette társa arcát abból a fél méteres közelségről, melyről még sosem tanulmányozta.

A talizmánja nyilván neki sem változtathat sokan a megjelenésén, talán már találkoztak vagy beszéltek is egymással. Tikki mesélt róla egyszer, hogy a talizmánok erejét képezi az is, hogy a megjelenésének egyfajta felismerhetetlenséget kölcsönöz. Számára ugyanaz maradt a saját külseje, mégis idegenként tekintett rá Ladybug tükörképe, amikor szemügyre vette. Most itt ült egy álarcos fiúval szemben, aki akár az ő imádott Adrienje is lehetett volna ő mégsem ismerheti föl ennek az ősi védelmi varázsnak köszönhetően.

Félig leeresztett pillákkal hajolt közelebb és közelebb a sóbálvánnyá meredt társához. Habozva figyelte, ahogy az lehunyja a szemeit és vár, de továbbra sem mer mozdulni.

Neki kell az utolsó centimétert is leküzdenie? Hát legyen.

Résnyire nyitott szemmel érintette izgalomtól teljesen kiszáradt ajkait a fiú puha és hűvös szájához. Ezerszer látott ilyet filmeken és közhelyes regényekben. Nevetségesen dobálóztak szavakkal, mint az ajkára tapad, vagy az alig kaptak levegőt. Ami hülyeségnek hangzik, hát senki nem gondol rá, hogy az ember az orrán át is tud lélegezni?

Abszurd gondolataiba még beférkőzött Adrien mosolya, szemei, és az egész kedves lénye, de ebben a pillanatban a legkevésbé sem akart vele foglalkozni.

Végtelennek tűnő másodperc után cikázott végig a testén egyfajta melegség, amit a fiú szétnyíló ajkai közül előkerülő nyelve okozott. Óvatosan csusszant az ő, Katicabogár ajkai közé, de beleütközött a görcsösen összezárt fogsorba. Zöld szemei meglepetten villantak a félelemtől reszkető kék szemekbe, és inkább elhúzódott.

\- Sa-sajnálom – hebegte teljesen elpirulva a hősnő. Szemlesütve úgy döntött, hogy bevallja az igazat. - Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem.

Macska megértően elmosolyodott. Annyi visszautasítás és félreértés után nem mert közeledni, ezért meglepte a kezdeményezett csók. Segítőkészen helyezkedett a lány elé, ujjait összefonta az övéivel és a vállára vezette, hogy a másik kezét a másik vállára helyezze. A lány engedelmesen hagyta, magát pózba hajtogatni, hogy utána ujjait már önállóan a szőke tarkóján lévő tincsekbe vezesse.

A cicus látványosan megborzongott az érintéstől.

\- Az életemet adnám érted – ismételte suttogva. Katica lehunyt szemmel bólintott.

\- Tudom.

Macska közelebb hajolt és visszalehelte az előző csókot a cseresznyeszín ajkakra. Nyelve újra óvatosan végigízlelte a puha bőrt, újra megpróbált behatolni, de az előzőből okulva meggondolta magát és játékosan ajkai közé vonta a lánynak előbb az alsó utána a felső ajkát. Apró harapdáló mozdulattal hosszan puszilta, kóstolta. Szaporán dobogó szívvel ölelte magához, simogatta a haját, fúrta az arcát a nyakszirtjébe.

\- Annyira szeretlek – súgta a fülébe. - Mindig melletted leszek, és megvédelek.

Katicabogár pulzusa is emelkedett hangulatban volt. Egy pillanatra újra maga elé képzelte Adrient, aki felé nyújtja a kezét. Abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy a másik oldalán is egy kéz nyúl felé. Hosszú, hegyes karmokban végződő fekete kesztyűs kéz. Tulajdonosa zöld szemeivel derűsen hunyorgott felé. Szíve azonnal tudta, hogy mit kell tennie.

Szorosan fonta karjait az ő szeretett cicusa köré, hogy immár magabiztosan magához ölelhesse.

\- Én is – válaszolta szemernyi kétséget sem rejtegetve a lelkében a felől, hogy választása sziklaszilárd, és tökéletesebb nem is lehetne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ ♪ ♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪
> 
> Nem is értem egy olyan nyilvánvaló dolog, mint Eiffel irodája, miért nem szerepel legalább annyit, mint maga a torony. 
> 
> Igen, tudom itt nem volt identity reveal >_<  
> Ez volt a kakukktojás történet XD
> 
> Ki tudok borulni a közhelyektől, amiket minden történetben ugyanazokkal a szavakkal olvasok... ezért szúrtam be a végére ezt a játékos jelenetet ...
> 
> A világ legostobább szavának érzem az "akumatizált" és ragozott verzióit ... ti nem? Előszeretettel kerülöm el és fogalmazok másképpen. A neveket attól függően váltogatom, hogyan jön ki jobban, de preferálom az eredeti neveket. Olyan bután hangzik a Halálfej ... értemén, hogy halálfejes lepke a magyar megnevezése és a Acherontia atropos - se hangzana szebben ... XD


	5. Közvetett csók - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boltban találtam egy Peach Cola nevezetű borzalmat... Gondolom ezt mindenki maga ítéli meg, de én utálom a cukormentes édesítőszaros löttyöket...
> 
> Ím így jártak csóri hőseink a barackos kólával :D
> 
> Nah ... inkább nem mondok semmit...

🎶🦋🎵🎶🎶🎵

\- Alya fejezd már be a dudorászást! Nagyon idegesítő.

\- Nemár, ez a dallam annyira fűlbemászó - replikázott a vörös lány vidáman, s a barátja kérését figyelmenkívül hagyva dúdolgatta tovább a bizsergető dallamot. A fejében peregtek a képek a zene mellé, úgy lépkedett fölfelé az iskola lépcsőin.

\- Eh - nyugtázta Nino és a füleire tolta a fülesét, hogy ne kelljen szembesülnie élete értelmének a botfüleivel és mélyebb gondolatokkal illetve a fás trillázással.

\- Nem is így volt a dal - hümmögte és félrepillantott. Észrevette, hogy Marinette is éppen akkor érkezett a kapuhoz és oldalbalökte a barátnőjét, aki istennek hála fölnézett és abbahagyta az új Koca cola reklám dalának az ezredik újrakezdését. A fiú észrevétlenűl beslisszolt a kapun és fölsietett a terembe. Alya széles vigyorral megölelte a kissé álmatag barátnőjét és a legújabb lesi videójáról kezdett csacsogni, miszerint a tegnapi nap gyümölcsöző volt a blogja számára.

A laposakat pislogó lány elvontatta magát Alya karjain az asztalukig, s ott behullott a padba, hogy homlokával felfrissítse a kapcsolatát a sík deszkalap vonzó famintázatával.

\- Ennek meg mi baja? - hallotta Nino hangját kissé ködösen. Reakcióként nagyot ásított, hogy tudassa velük - még ébren van.

\- Ha jól sejtem, megint késő éjjelig dolgozgatott valamin - kuncogta vissza halkan a mellette ülő. Marinette magában áldotta a nyílvánvaló hobbiját, ami minden egyes pöttyöskosztümben töltött időtöltésére kiváló fedősztorit nyújtott. Még csak szabadkoznia sem kellett. Boldogan sóhajtott, és fölpillantott az üresen tátogó első padra.

\- Adrien még nem érkezett meg?

\- Az egyetlen személy, aki életet képes lehellni Zombinettebe - szólt drámaira véve a hangot Alya.

Nino érdeklődve lapozgatott tovább egy magazint. Nem is feszélyezte, hogy az aranyhajú és smaragdszemű istenség nincs ott a jobbján. Hogy is létezhet a jelenléte nélkül, amikor olyan feltűnő a hiánya? - a sötéthajú lány mélyet sóhajtott osztálytársa nyilvánvaló érzéketlenségét látva.

Ábrándozásából kiszakadva gyorsan körülnézett hallotta e valaki a neki szánt epés megjegyzést, majd a pad alatt suttyomban bokánrúgta a legkedvesebb barátnőjét.

\- Egy kicsit késni fog. A Koca csinál vele néhány fotót - jelentette be hátra se nézve Nino.

\- Csak nem az új barackos ízű kampányhoz?! - ragadta meg a gallérját Alya, s magából kikelve megrázogatta a félig már öntudatlan barátját.

\- Mi ez az új íz őrület?

Alya fogcsikorgatva fordult Marinettehez, aki teljesen megijedt a vad tekintetétől.

\- Nemá, hogy te még nem hallottál róla? Még a csapból is ez folyik kisanyám! - s lelkesen elkezdte dúdolni a marketingesek által gondosan kikomponált dallamot, amihez a hátsó padsorból gyorsan csatlakoztak páran, s mire feleszméltek már a fiúk az asztalon doboltak a tolltartókkal, tollakkal, vagy flakonokkal, s a lányok tralláztak hozzá. Marinette idegen bolygón érezte magát, hogy fogalma sincs miről dalolnak.

\- Már alig várom, hogy a boltokba kerüljön - izgatta fel a fél osztályt Rose ragyogó arccal, s visszaröppent a helyére, ahonnan az imént lelkesen előtáncolta magát. Ezt követően hosszan élénk beszélgetés alakúlt ki a teremben, ahová még nem érkezett meg a tanerő.

\- Mi ez a nagy zsivaj?

\- Valami kóláról áradoznak - felelt Marinette a háta mögül érkező kérdésre, majd visszafordúlva konstatálta, hogy az ő éltető oxigénje éppen akkor pakolja le a táskáját az előtte lévő üres helyre. Elfehéredve nézte végig, ahogy a fiú rávillantja sármos mosolyát, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy ülhet. A lábai ugyanis megest remegve koccantak össze a fiú láttán.

\- Ó a híres barackos kóla - nevete el magát, majd halkabban folytatta. - Ha ki tudunk osonni a folyosóra, akkor mutatok nektek valamit. Nino, Alya és Marinett feltűnés nélkül körbesandítottak, majd lassan egymás uán elhagyták a termet és az ajtó előtt megvárták barátjukat.

Adrien széles mosollyal és egy kisebb papirzacskóval érkezett bentről.

\- Kora reggel volt egy gyors fotózásom és ezeket kaptam - válaszolt a kimondatlan kérdésekre, amikkel az italt meglátva azonnal szőnyegbombázták a barátai.

A zacskót maga elé tartva mosolyogva halászott elő négy kis aluminium dobozos üdítőitalt.

Alyanak a szájára kellett tapasztania a kezeit, hogy ne sikoltson föl és ugrálni kezdett örömében, miközben a saját dobozát a kezébe kapta.

\- Hű, köszi tesó. - Nino az alsóajkát beharapva ugrált egy helyben. Marinette pedig csak állt az ajándékkal a kezében és élvetegen bámulta az univerzumja középpontját majd a tőle kapott hihetetlenűl értékes ajándékot.

\- Még nekem sem volt időm megkóstolni, szóval egészségetekre srácok.

Halk szisszenéssel nyíltak a dobozok.

A két flúgos ész nélkül meghúzta a promópiát, míg Marinette csak bámulta vigyorogva, mint valami eszelős. Több se kellett a barátnőjének, odakapott és kinyitotta neki, mert látta, hogy az italt egy »Adrientől kaptam" feliratú vitrinbezárás veszélye fenyegeti.

\- Szívesen - büfögte oda halkan, a felkívánkozó szénsavval dacolva.

Adrien halkan kuncogott elégedett barátait látva, s a magáét is felnyitva óvatosan belekortyolt az előre is agyonreklámozott cukormentes löttybe.

Ezalatt két aludoboz roppant össze diszkréten felverve a folyosó csendjét, s némi szénsavas büfögés is viszhangot vert a falak között. Marinette kíváncsian emelte a szájához a sajátját, hogy megízlelje a pezsegő italt, amikor Alya meglökte a könyökét.

A doboz földet fogott és kluttyogva ontotta magából a sötét nedűt,ami elég hamar beterítette a padlót.

\- Uupszi. Bocsika.

Marinette felkapta a fejét. Ez teljesen úgy hangzott mintha Chloe mondta volna. Tisztán hallotta, hogy valami bújkált a hangjában, s rápillantva még elkapta, ahogy lepacsizza Ninoval a merénylet kivitelezését. Előszedett egy papirzsepit a zsebéből, hogy fölitassa a folyamatban lévő dolgokat, s közben próbált hangot adni rosszallásának.

\- Ezt direkt...

\- Ó szegény Marinette, hogy fogod megkóstolni ezt a király kólát? - hajolt le drámai fenhanggal, hogy buzgón segíthessen a szerencsétlen áldozatnak.

\- Ráérsz később hálálkodni te gyagyás

\- Mi? Hálálkodni? Hiszen kiöntötted amit kaptam.

\- Majd Nino megkínál az övéből - trallázta a kellőnél hangosabban, mire barátja széttárta a kezeit.

\- Bocsi, de ez már elfogyott - vigyorgott kínosan, s Adrienre nézett tanácstalanúl.

A lányok követték a tekintetét és figyelték ahogy a szőkeség arca felderűl.

\- Még van egy a zacskóban, bár voltak terveim vele, de szívesen neked adom Marinette - s belenyúlt a repi szatyorba az utolsó darabért, amit hirtelen Alya megrántott és ívesen kiverte a fiú kezéből. A szatyor a földre hullott, s a lépcsőig pattogó aludoboz a lépcsőkkel való találkozás után spriccelő hangot hallatott. Adrien összevont szemöldökkel, kérdőn pillantott a vöröshajú lányra.

\- Ó milyen ügyetlen vagyok - színészkedte ripacsul. - Egy darazsat láttam itt repkedni. Szörnyen restellem.

\- Öh. Oké, nincs gond - csóválta a fejét kicsit hitetlenkedve, s pillantása a másik kezében lévő dobozra vándorolt. - Nem gond, ha az enyémből kínállak meg?

\- Már, hogy lenne gond? Másra se vágyik - veregette meg Alya a bambán bámuló Marinette hátát, aki még mindig a kólától maszatos zsepivel guggolt a földön. A barátnője taplra segítette és lökött rajta egyet, hogy egyenesen Adriennek essen neki., majd alig hallható halk kacajt hallatott.

\- Oh. Bocsánat.

\- Semmi baj - mosolygott eszméletlenűl kedvesen a szőke, s odanyújtotta neki az italt. - Tessék!

\- Kökö.. köh... izé... köszönöm - motyogta fülig pirúlva, s az ajkához emelte a dobozt. Ahogy emelte Alya elé araszolt és ajkaival egy szót formázva tátogott felé. Az előző akciói miatt Marinette dacosan félrefordult és lehunyt szemmel kortyolt párat a doboz tartalmából.

A lány elméje ekkorra dolgozta föl az információt, amit a barátnője közvetíteni próbált feléje, s kerekre tágult szemekkel hatalmas prüszköléssel és fuldoklással vergődött egy sort.

\- Szentsajt, Marinette jól vagy?

Alya halkan fuldoklott a röhögéstől. Tudta, hogy a barátnőjénél a mai napon ejtőernyővel esnek a tantuszok, de még tőle sem várt egy ekkora koppanást.

Nino vigyorogva fordult oda hozzá, míg Adrien ijedten de segítőkészen veregette a már falfehérre fulladozott Marinette hátát.

\- Mit mondtál neki?

\- Hogy élvezze az italt - vigyorgott vissza a nője.

\- Most komolyan.

\- Köz-ve-tett csók - súgta oda a fiúnak, aki a fejéhez csapott kínjában.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Aki nem értené a dolgot:
> 
> Amikor egyik ember a másik után iszik ugyanabból a pohárból/palackból/üvegből , akkor a drámaibb gondolkodású emberek hajlamosak az "eszközt" közvetítőként kezelni két ember szája között. Innen az elnevezés, hogy "közvetett" csók.
> 
> Az animék mangák elég gyakori eleme szokott lenni, amikor a hőst megkínálja szerelme valamivel és az heves szívdobogással bámulja a tárgyat...
> 
> A mostani rész miatt frissítenem kellett a leírást, hogy beleférjen ez is - ne csak a lebukós sztorik :P
> 
> Nyelvtani és egyéb elírások kéretik jelezni, adok a minőségre ^_~
> 
> jogi macerák .... a kép nem promóciós szándékkal készült, csupán az ihlet adója. Szereplők meg miegyéb a Zagtoons tulajdonában stb.


	6. Ideiglenes felmondás - Adrinette, Ladrien

A szőke fiú csak állt a sikátorban, megszakadni készülő szívvel.

Nem volt semmi fennakadás, vagy támadás, minden csendes volt. A legutóbbi nyertes csatájukra már eleve úgy készült, hogy magával vitte azt a papírfecnit, amit végső elkeseredésében írt a kacabónak, hogy beszélni akar vele, s még az előtt nyomta a kezébe, hogy az a fülbevalója csipogására hivatkozva megpattant volna a tetthelyről.

S ím, most itt álltak egymással szemben, a megbeszélt helyen, a pizzéria és a kávézó mögötti sötét sikátorban, az egy szem fali lámpa pislákoló fényében, ahová a kíváncsi szemek elől csalta a számára oly kedves nőszemélyt, aki feszengve várta mi következik. Hazudott volna ha azt mondja nincs sejtése róla. Tucatszor voltak már hasonló helyzetben, és mindig ugyanazzal végződött a beszélgetés.

A fekete álarcot viselő mélyet sóhajtott az éjszaka áporodott levegőjéből és megpróbálta felköhögni azt a mondatot, ami abban a pillanatban – és még megannyi másikban – a torkát szorongatva tört életére. Ajkát idegesen rágcsálta, kezei ökölbe szorultak a teste mellett a tehetetlen várakozástól.

– Szerelmes vagyok beléd – nyögte elhalón. Fülei enyhe ívben lekonyultak, ragyogó zöld szemei érdeklődőn fürkészték az alanyt. Katica a kezébe temette arcát, hogy ne lehessen leolvasni róla az érzelmeit. Türelmetlenül fújt egyet, megdörzsölte hamvas bőrét majd kék szemeivel a társa teli zöld pillantását állva megcsóválta a fejét.

– Miért csinálod ezt velem? Annyiszor beszéltünk már erről – sóhajtotta, látványosan gondterhelten. – Nekem már van szerelme...

– Aki a saját elmondásod szerint, észre sem vesz téged! – vágott a szavába a fekete ruhás alak indulatosan. Arcán már nyoma sem volt a korábbi félelemnek. – Miért futsz olyan után, aki a létezésedről sem tud. Itt vagyok neked én! Az életemet adnám a boldogságodért! Hát nem bizonyítottam már elégszer? Hát még mindig nem érted? – kiáltotta a lánynak abból a pár méteres távolságból. Szemeit könnyek lepték el, s nem akarta tovább ezt az állapotot fenntartani. Karja sőt az egész mivolta remegett, ahogy esetlenül a teste mellett lógatta.

– Macska, ne csináld ezt – könyörgött a hősnő békülékenyen, halkan és puhán. – Fontos vagy nekem, a társam vagy, sőt...

– De nem vagyok elég jó ahhoz, hogy szeress! – szakadt félbe újra a monológ az indulatos szőke által.

Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással.

Katica arca kisimult, sajnálat ült ki rá, míg Macskáén végtelen fájdalom húzott mély barázdákat. A fiú úgy érezte, hogy bármit is tenne, soha nem felelne meg azzal a lány elvárásainak. Elkeseredetten hozta meg a döntését, mely jeges kézként mart a lelkébe.

Ha nem lehet az övé... ha nem akar az övé lenni... akkor nem képes ezt az egészet tovább folytatni. Nincs hozzá tovább elég ereje.

Elfogyott.

Elfogyott a remény, kifogyott a lelkesedés, és a türelem.

Kagaminak igaza volt, ideje célpontot váltania. Az ő hangja visszhangzott a fejében, de tudta azt is, hogy ez butaság. Soha többé nem lesz szerelem azon a helyen, ahol lelkét felperzselte a Katica iránt érzett lángoló vágy és szenvedély. A lelke többé terméketlen a szerelemre, mert a keserűség lángjai mindent felemésztettek. A torka újra kaparni kezdett, ám ezúttal nem a kimondatlan szavaktól, hanem az elfojtott érzelmektől.

Keserűen húzta össze a szemeit. Két vékony zöld csíkként villant fájdalmas tekintete az előtte kínosan feszengő lányra. Élete egyetlen szerelmére, aki köszöni szépen, nem kér belőle.

Rendben, de ez akkor sem mehet így tovább.

– Én ezt nem tudom folytatni – suttogta kiszáradt torokkal és a gyűrűjéért nyúlt. Nem akarta látni a lány tekintetét. A sajnálatot, a szánalmat, és a hasonló érzelmeket tartsa meg magának ha a szerelmét nem adja neki önszántából. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd szilárd elhatározással húzta le az ujjáról a gyűrűt, amivel egy időben az ijedt Katica ráeszmélt tervére és ijedten felkiáltott.

– Macska, Ne!

Immár csupán a város divat üdvöskéje állt szemben az elképedten tátogó ünnepelt hősnővel.

– Nem vagyok képes tovább hurcolni magammal ezt a terhet. Keress magadnak egy másik macskát! – suttogta gyengén. – Add oda a szerelmednek, mert én látni sem bírlak többé.

A gyűrű visszhangot verve koppant a macskakövön, miután kihullott a fiú erőtlen kezéből. Nem nézett a lányra, nem nézett vissza, egyedül a magára hagyott fekete jószágnak mormolt egy halk „sajnálom" ot.

Katica nem ment utána, nem szólt utána, így némán lépdelt elő a szűk mellék utcából, hogy beolvadjon a péntek este szórakozni igyekvő embertömegbe és nyoma vesszen közöttük.

Katica szívverése megállni látszott abban a pillanatban, amikor a zöld fénycsóva kialudtával az a fiú állt vele szemben, akinek mosolyától hevesebben vert a szíve, erőtlenül csuklottak meg a lábai, összegubancolódott a nyelve. Torkára forrtak utolsó kiáltásának elhaló szavai, s mérgezetten kaparászták tovább a nyelőcsövét. Nyelt egyet, majd még egyet, de nem múlott az epe keserű íz, amit a leleplezés és az előtte elhangzott monológ együttesen váltott ki belőle.

Könnyek lepték el szemeit, túláradtak az apró könnycsatornák gátján, s a gravitációval ölelkezve potyogtak szaporán, egymás után a mellkasára apró ezüstlő cseppenként. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy eddig azért utasította el a társát, hogy a szerelme figyelmére várjon. Aki tulajdonképpen a társa volt. Hangtalan sírás bénította meg, úgy figyelte a távolodó alakot, aki már egy kósza pillantásra sem méltatta őt ezek után.

Mit tett?

Nem ismerte fel a végletekig imádott srácot abban a gúnyában, ami alól teljes gőzzel őt akarta meghódítani. Tehetetlenül borult térdre, hogy üveges tekintettel bámulja a földön heverő tárgyat, amit ezerszer látott a fiú ujján, mégsem ismerte föl.

Nem ismert fel egy ennyire nyilvánvaló árulkodó jelet, ami ráadásul végig az orra előtt volt.

Felkapta a földről az imádott fiú ujjáról lehúzott ékszert és szorosan magához ölelte. Csak ölelte és ölelte és a végén már a saját keserűségtől zokogó testét tartották kezei a hidegen és keményen sötétlő macskakövekre borulva.

Adrien teljesen csupasznak érezte magát a gyűrűje nélkül. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ezzel a meggondolatlan tettével elzárta a haza vezető utat. Szerencséjére már kitapasztalta a cselédbejáró áldásos előnyeit, s néhány percnyi ácsorgás után kínosan vigyorgott az alkalmazottra, aki a kopogására ajtót nyitott neki.

– Nem akartam, hogy a többiek felébredjenek – motyogta zavartan. Maga is ostobaságnak érezte amit mondott, hiszen eleve szegény alkalmazottat is kiverte az ágyból a kopogásával. Szerencséjére azonban nem elegyedett vele szóba, csak megcsóválta a fejét és már ment is a dolgára.

Szótlanul és nesztelenül lépdelt végig a hatalmas előtérnek a hideg márványlépcsőin. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a mellkasán érzett erős szorítás mikor fog enyhülni, fog-e egyáltalán. A szobájába érve elfordította a kulcsot a zárban és zsibongó fejjel vetette magát az ágyára. A gondolatok, az emlékek a történtek vertek visszhangot a fejében, és nem volt képes csitítani a lelke mélyéig bugyogó káoszt.

Marinette kivörösödött szemmel nézett a tükörbe s legszívesebben tarkón csapta volna saját magát. A szerda éjjel után a héten már egyszerűen nem volt képes iskolába menni. Nem tudott volna a szőke fiú szemébe nézni. Nem lett volna képes ott állni, és mosolyogni, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Nem tudott volna a barátnője szemébe hazudni, hogy semmi baja. Otthon maradt és sajnálta magát bőszen. Az órák anyagát és a jegyzeteket Alya átküldte neki és részvétteljesen küldött egy jobbulást mémet is neki a menstruációs görcseire. Nem tudott jobbat kitalálni az otthon maradásra mint a görcsölő hasát, ami egyébként görcsben is állt épp csak az idegtől és az éhségtől. Anyukája észrevette, hogy lánya ilyenkor a kelleténél több csokis sütit igényel, így előzékenyen csúsztatott be a szobába egy kistányérra pakolva. Marinette borús képpel nézett hátra és a sütire zizzenő kwamit faggatta.

– Miért nem vettem észre hamarabb? – vádolta magát, míg a kis lény betolt egy egész karikát a szájába és megcsóválta a fejét

– Ne rágódj ezen, a talizmánhordozót egyfajta védelem veszi körül, amikor átváltozik, hogy még a legközelebbi ismerősei se legyenek képesek felismerni. Mit gondolsz, hogy nem vették észre eddig, hogy kik vagytok?

A lány nagyot nyelt és játékosan forgatta ujjai között a könnyed, varázslatos fémet. Annyi kérdés kavargott a fejében, amikkel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Sírni már nem volt ereje, a telefonját pedig a kezébe sem bírta venni, miután ezerszer körözött az ujja a hívás kezdeményezése gomb fölött mindhiába.

Mi legyen? Mi lenne a megoldás?

Az elmúlt napokban Adrien csak feküdt az ágyán és senkivel nem volt hajlandó beszélgetni. Apja megneszelhette hangulatát, mert hirtelen követelőzve invitálta közös vacsorára, de elhárította egy „nem éhes" megszólalással. Mivel két iskolanapot is kihagyott különös rosszulléte miatt, felmenője eltekintett a további háborgatástól. Fia ezalatt az teste gravitációs erejét tesztelgette az ágyán. Néha tanácstalanul körbesétált a szokatlanul nagy és üres cellájában és erősen hiányolta az egyetlen társaságot, amit egy büdös-sajt zabáló nyújtott neki élete sivár évei után. Sokat sóhajtott, s mikor szerelmi bánata könnyadagja megcsappant, kimerülten aludt tovább, hogy a gondolatoktól megkímélje az egyébként is zsongó agyát. Sajnos az álomképei is őt gyötörni keltek életre, mert minden alkalommal a vörös ruhás lányról álmodott, akit nem kaphatott meg.

Hétfő reggel a napsugár kegyetlenül nyúlt végig az ágyán és ébresztette a sajgó tagjait mozgató fiút. Emlékei szerint behúzta a spalettákat, s csukott szemmel tapogatott a távirányító után, ami újra áldott sötétséget hoz a szobájára, amikor diszkrét köhintésre rezzent össze.

Ágya végében Nathalie állt szigorúan, és a kezében lévő fehér távirányítót lóbálta.

– Apád szeretné tudni, hogy jól érzed magad az iskolába menéshez, vagy hívassa az orvost? De a kiiratkozást is megemlítette, mert úgy véli esetleg meguntad az intézményes tanulást – mondta lassan és kimérten, ahogy a napirendet szokta neki felolvasni.

Adrien visszahanyatlott az ágyára és a mennyezetet bámulta.

– Nem kell – fújt egy idegeset. – Megyek!

Száraz és tömör kijelentését követőn a nő arcvonásai rendeződtek és a további teendőire összpontosított.

– Remek. Akkor megyek és ennek megfelelően variálom a mai napirended. Az étkezőben ismertetem – közölte szárazon, s távozott.

Adrien fáradtan dörzsölte meg arcát, pirosra és pufira duzzadt szemeit, majd fölült és a készülődést emésztgette.

A hétfő hamarabb eljött, mint gondolta volna. A női problémák sem tartanak ám örökké, így Marinette is kénytelen volt kikászálódni a depresszióból és részt venni az élet további körforgásában. A nap reggel felkel és este lemegy, és a körülöttünk lévő élet nem áll meg, hogy sajnáljon minket az összetört lelkünk miatt. Ezen merengve kászálódott ki az ágyból és néhány perccel később a biztonsági okokból egy nyakláncba fűzött gyűrűvel együtt az iskola felé loholni. Késésben volt ismét, de ha ez nem is lepett meg senkit, az mindenképpen, hogy a kimerültnek látszó lány után nemsokkal a még kimerültebb Adrien csoszogott be, beesett arccal és nulla életkedvvel a tekintetében. Össze is súgtak mennyire rosszul néz ki

Marinette szíve kihagyott egy ütemet a szeretett arcot látva, s torkát újra szorongatni kezdték az érzelmek. A fiú elnézést kért a késésért s a tanárnő rövid kérdésére, hogy érzi magát, gépiesen felelte, hogy már jobban van de még nem az igazi.

– Kiscsaj, jól vagy? Mintha zombit látnál – suttogta Alya a baljáról, miközben lefagyva figyelte a padjára lecuccoló szőkét. Arca elgyötört, és kialvatlan volt, pont mint az övé. A szíve szakadt bele a látványba is, mert már tudta, hogy ő okozta a szenvedését. Az állandó elutasítás után Adrien mindig mosolyogva ment iskolába a sajgó szíve ellenére is, ám ezúttal látványosan más volt. Szeme élettelenül csillogott, érdeklődését az sem ragadta meg, hogy Nino a hogyléte felől érdeklődött. Röviden, tömören válaszolt, majd az óra anyagára próbált odafigyelni, míg a mögötte ülő lány azon tépelődött mit kellene mondania vagy tennie, hogy a szeretett srácnak a szenvedését enyhítse. A bűntudat mocsarában nyakig tocsogva hárította barátnője kérdéseit, s tipródott egészen az első szünetet kihirdető hangjelzésig, amikor is a padra borult fiúnak gyengéden a vállára helyezte a kezét. A figyelemfelkeltés működött. Elcsigázott zöld szemek villantak rá kérdőn a fáradt és karikásra sírt szemek tulajdonosára. Marinette halvány mosolyt villantott rá, kezét még mindig a fehér anyagon pihentetve, amit Chloe nyomban meg is jegyzett a háttérben.

Marinette azonban túllendült már azon ponton, hogy a jelentéktelen dolgot meghallja, így könnyedén eresztette el a füle mellett.

– A-Adrien, szeretnék veled pár szót váltani – motyogta alig hallhatóan, mire a srác egy pillanatig habozott, majd úgy döntött talán jót tenne egy kis séta, így egy hümmögéssel bólintott neki, s fölállt a helyéről. Szerette volna mondani, hogy nyugodtan tegye fel a kérdéseit, de nem tudta nem észrevenni az osztálytársa ideges pillantásait, amivel az ajtó felé tekintett.

Alya és Nino csodálkozó tekintettel nézték a párost, ahogy a teremből kivonulnak. Szünetben nyugalmas helyet találni lehetetlen küldetés volt, így kötöttek ki a lépcső alatt, ahol Marinette a szája szélét rágcsálva próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Félénken mérte végig a lustán és hanyagul várakozó fiút, aki látványosan nem ott volt lélekben.

– Sze- szeretném – szólalt meg félénken és dadogva, miközben a pólója alá rejtett láncnak az ideiglenes medáljára markolt, hogy azt átemelve a fején a markában szorongassa. Ideges torokköszörülésére Adrien összerezzent és csodálkozva nézett a lány kék szemébe. Pillantásuk összefonódott, s a felé nyújtott kéz alá automatikusan tartotta oda a tenyerét. – Szeretném, ha ez nálad lenne mert... mert – itt a lány látványosan elpirult és félrenézett. Kezük összeért így Adrien érezte, hogy a tenyerébe lévő kéz enyhén megremeg, de pillantását rabul ejtette a nefelejcskék szempár. – Valaki azt mondta, hogy adjam ezt annak, akit szeretek.

A cserzett tenyérbe egy láncra fűzött tárgy pottyant. A szőke összevont szemöldökkel emésztgette a hallott mondatot, s pillantása óvatosan a tenyerében lévő tárgyra vándorolt.

– Nálad jobb macskát száz év alatt sem találnék – hebegte halkan a félénk lány.

Adrien szíve kihagyott pár ütemet, torkában hatalmas gombóc képződött a felismeréstől. Zöld szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek és ajkai szétnyíltak a csodálkozástól. Tekintete kérdőn siklott a vele szemben álló osztálytársára, s hirtelen minden olyan világossá vált számára, hogy végtelenül ostobának érezte magát abban a pillanatban.

– Te?

A fekete hajú lány félénken bólintott, majd ijedten sikoltott föl, mert a szőke srác felkapta és perdült vele egyet, ezzel magukra vonva a figyelmet. Az önfeledt és boldog érzés angyalivá varázsolta a nem sokkal ezelőtt élőholtként vánszorgó Agreste fiú arcát. Kellett ugyan egy pillanat míg az „adjam annak, akit szeretek" és a „nálad jobb macskát nem találnék" mondatok szorosan összekapcsolódtak a fejében és ráeszmélt a dolgok állására.

Olyan hévvel kapta a két kezébe a lány arcát és hajolt a szájára, hogy a foguk is összekoccant. Előbb szájával ostromolta a cseresznyeszín ajkakat, ezernyi puszit osztva a vágyott sőt álmodott területre, majd örömkönnyek között lassú nyelvescsókos ölelkezésre vonta magához, hogy az iskola azon tanulói, akik már régóta tisztában voltak a lány rajongásával, hangos ovációval ünnepeljék az egymásra találásukat. Marinette pedig odaadóan simult a karjába és végtelenül megkönnyebbült, hogy a fiú nem haragszik rá az átszenvedett időszak miatt. Az már csak a hab volt a tortán, hogy viszonozta is az érzéseit.

– Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen te vagy az én cicusom – súgta a fülébe, amikor végre elszakadtak egymástól és szoros ölelésben pihegve álltak tovább, míg Adrien visszanyelte a boldogságkönnyeit.

– Én sem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen az a lány az én Bogárkám, akiről nem akarok tudomást venni, mert a szívem hamarább telt meg az én bátor és magabiztos hősnőmmel.

– A szerelem vak – sóhajtotta Marinette a szőke nyakába. Mire az kissé megrándult a nevetéstől.

– De ennyire?

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egy kis fluff, amit már rég lejegyzeteltem, de már ideje volt belőle történetet faragni.
> 
> Ha még nem csatlakoztál volna a "reflections" könyvhöz, szólok, hogy adventi történet áradat várható 24 napon át. 
> 
> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡bai bai


	7. 2% - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az alábbi történet bár minimálisan de szintén gyűjtőmunkát tartalmaz. Ezúttal a genetikába és az allergia fajtákba kellett beleásnom magam... és ezt nem azért írom, hogy panaszkodjak, hanem szeretnék utat mutatni a fiatalságnak. Ha nem légből kapott dolgok vannak egy történetben, akkor sokkal alaposabb munkát lehet végezni, és még segíthet is a sztorivonal fonásában egy egy utána olvasás

– Háh! Ez is engem igazol Mondhatsz nekem akármit, szerintem Adrien igenis ideális macska alapanyag! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a vöröses lobonccal megáldott bloggerina úgy, hogy Marinette feje már zsongott. Alya ugyanis már évek óta görcsösen belé akarta dumálni, hogy márpedig az ő szívszerelme nem más, mint a város egyik hősies védelmezője. Szeretett volna szkeptikus maradni a dologgal kapcsolatban úgy, hogy nem mondja el neki a nyomós érvet, amiért nem akar hinni az elméletében.

Azt mégsem fuvolázhatja oda neki negédesen, hogy Katicabőrbe bújva látta a két tulajdon kék szemével, hogy Adrien Agreste és Fekete Macska egyszerre vannak jelen egy csetepaté helyszínén.

Csakhogy éppen egy biológia óra kellős közepén voltak, ami elég hazai terepnek bizonyult a riporter számára. A tanáruk süket volt mint az ágyú, és ki-ki kedvére csacsorászhatott, míg úgy tettek, mintha lelkesen figyelnének az oktatásra. Marinettehez intézett halk suttogása után újfent élénken figyelt a tanárnő szavaira s látványosan jegyezte fel a tényt a füzetébe, hogy kétszer is aláhúzza azt.

2%!!!

Ennyi ugyanis a zöld szemmel rendelkező lakója a Föld nevű bolygónak. Állította egy statisztika alapján a tanerő.

– Ha-ha, akkor Fekete Macska személyazonossága elég rosszul lett megválasztva – szólalt meg halkan Alya, amit valahogy az egész osztály meghallott s halk kuncogásba kezdtek.

– A genetikáról beszélgettek? – kérdezett bele a tanárnő a hangzavart elcsípve. Csípős nézésére a moraj kelletlenül elhalkult, s az óra folytatódott. Az ebédszünetben azonban egymással szemben ültek le a szendvicseikkel a parkban. Sokan követték a példájukat s ültek mindenfelé a füvön a fák alatt és a csomagolt ebédet falatozták. Népszerű volt az ebédszünetet a parkokban eltölteni. A négy jó barát végre egymás között térhetett vissza erre a felettébb kényes témára.

– Mit szóltok ehhez a genetika dologhoz? – vetette fel Alya merészen laposakat pillantva a szőkére s beleharapott a szendvicsébe. A kérdezettek mind tömték a fejüket és a rágással voltak elfoglalva így a riporter palánta egy gyors nyelés után újfent magához ragadhatta a szót, hogy tovább boncolgassa a dolgot. – Milyen ritka dolog ez a zöld szem s mi mázlisták rögtön két embert is ismerünk.

– Kire gondolsz? – kérdezte álmosan Nino. Fülese félig lelógott a füléről, és tüffögött belőle sztereóban a mixelt zene, talán ezért nem értette a dolgot. Marinette mentálisan nagyon sóhajtott, mert tudta, hogy barátnője milyen vizekre akarja terelni a beszélgetést.

– Hát Fekete Macskára, ki másra

Adrien arca megrezzent, de ezt csak Marinette vette észre, mert a szerelmes párocska most halkan egymással volt elfoglalva. Nyúlfarknyi vita alakult ki arról, hogy a DJ miért nem hajlandó rájuk figyelni. Az arcrángás felkeltette a lány figyelmét, s amit Alya mondott neki az órán az is megragadt a fejében annyira, hogy elmerengve lépjen bele a témázgatásba.

– Lehet, hogy nem is zöld, csak az álcája része – jegyezte meg mélán s a szőke kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy mentse magát.

– Úgy van. Hisz amikor Katica változott át Macskává, akkor az ő szemei is zöldek lettek. Ez azért jelenthet valamit.

– De Macskáé akkor is zöld maradt! – tromfolta le Alya alattomosan mosolyogva.

Marinette csendesen méregette a földön csücsülő, éppen vele szemben elhelyezkedő srácot. Gondolatmenetét Alya hangján hallotta a fejében. – A testalkat, a szőke haj, az életkor, mind- mind olyan statisztikai adat, amiket ha összevetsz eléggé leszűkülhet a kör a kilétét illetően.

Ennél a résznél Marinette újfent észrevette, hogy szívszerelme rohamost izzadni kényszerült, s halk mellényeléstől köhögésén is csendesen figyelt.

Figyelte az arcát, a mimikáját, a hangjára koncentrált.

A reflektdoll elleni huzavonás és nagy hajcihős harcukban túl sok volt a kérdőjeles tényező. Hogyan is veszett el Macska gyűrűje, pont amikor ő is levette a fülbevalóit.

Hát nem egyértelmű?

Egészen véletlenül akkor a vele szemben egyre szótlanabbul csámcsogó srác is levette a saját ékszereit és a csomagjai közé tette. Épp, mint ő a sajátját.

Aztán ott van a zöld szem kérdése. Ahogy a sajátjáról tudta, hogy a valóságban éppoly kékek, mint a címlapról vagy képernyőről visszatekintő jelmezes önmagáé. Úgy annyira nem lehetett más a Bogársrác átható zöld pillantása. Ezt persze hülye lett volna közölni velük, hisz ezt a tényt csakis ő tudta. S míg az ilyen Alya félék fennakadhattak a varázslat vagy sem témán, addig az ő titka az bizony titok maradhatott. Macska meg amúgy is olyan féleszű, hogy biztosan nem merengett el ezen a kérdésen. Annyira letaglózta őt a termetes lófarokkal és óriási zöld szemekkel megjelenő Macskalány. Meglehet egy írisz beolvasó sem mondana többet, hiszen mióta Alya ezzel a dologgal nyaggatta, azóta merengett el Macska hatalmas zöld szemeit nézve azon, hogy vajon megleli – e bennük a számára oly szeretett Adrien szemeinek édes borostyánszín cirkáit. Bánta is elégszer, hiszen a narcisztikus kandúr sosem felejtette el a bámész pillantásait holmi szerelmes nézéssel azonosítani.

Volt egy fordulópont a gondolatmenetében, ahol egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni az érzés, és nem akart pusztán holmi statisztikára támaszkodni a bizonyosságait illetőn. Elvetett minden tézist, amit nem tudott alátámasztani és elővett mindent, ami egy hangyányit is Alya igaza felé hajlott. De azok a fránya számok folyamatosan a porondra fúrták magukat.

Milyen magas?

Hány kiló?

Mennyi idős lehet?

Mindehhez adjuk hozzá azt a borzalmas bűvös 2% – ot.

A lány a falra bírt volna mászni a kettősségtől, hogy igen és nem. Aztán pillantása a srác gyűrűjére téved. Pontosan azon a kézen, azon az ujjon, egy a formáját tekintően teljesen megegyező gyűrű pihent a maga felkiáltójelként visító valójában. Persze tudta, hogy alvó állapotban az ékszernek be kell olvadnia a környezetébe és ő még nem látta alvó állapotban a saját szemével, de a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy az a bizonyos ékszer az, amit már ő is érintett a tulajdon kezeivel.

Ott érlelődött, motoszkált, ficánkolt, csiklandott a belsejében a gondolat, amit barátnője elültetett egyetlen pillanat alatt...és nem hagyta nyugodni. A partnere az valójában az osztálytársa? Az a srác, akibe olyan mélyen belezúgott?

Lehetséges ez egyáltalán?

A számok egyszerűen nem akartak hazudni, bármennyire reménykedett benne.

Szendvicseik morzsájára néhány tépázott galamb ereszkedett melléjük, hogy óvakodva csipegessék fel az elhullajtott étkeket.

Marinette elkalandozva figyelte őket, s előzékenyen morzsolt egy csücsköt a vajas croissantjából a koldulóknak.

– Marin...ne...ne....pciiii – tüsszentett egy hatalmasat a szőkeség, riadtan észlelve a kóborok jelenlétét.

A lány a szája elé kapta a kezét. Nem csak mert ráeszmélt, hogy Adrien toll allergiától szenved, hanem mert felrémlett benne, hogy a kajla társa is éppen ettől a szintén nem gyakori jelenségtől kap tüsszögő rohamot.

– Upsz, bocsika – leplezte felismerését egy óvatos reakcióval. – Megfeledkeztem róla, hogy...

– Semmi baj. Csak túl közel jöttek.

Alya szeme is felcsillant ám az infóra, s gondosan elraktározta az agyába a dolgot, hogy legközelebb tollat dörgölhessen a nagyszájú macskája orra alá. Ez egy sakk matt szituációt jelenthet számára bizonyos értelemben.

Marinette gyorsan összeadta magában a statisztikát, hogy mekkora lehet az esélye, hogy a ritka zöld szemmel rendelkező, szőke, sportos alkatú, megfelelő súlyú és magasságú, tinédzser osztálytása, aki véletlenül épp azon az ujján visel egy nagyon is megegyező kinézetű gyűrűt, ráadásul még egy olyan allergiának az alfajától szenved, amely csak bizonyos madarak tollától aktiválódik... nos a számok szinte izzón világítottak a modellgyerek feje felett, fölfedve ezzel titkos kilétét. Az információktól hangját vesztett lány és társai gyorsan kivégezték a maradék elemózsiát és komótosan megindultak az iskola irányába. A parkot elhagyva négyből már hárman voltak biztosan tisztában a ritka tulajdonságokkal megáldott, szerencsétlen kandúr személyazonosságával. A negyedik csak abban volt biztos, hogy éhes maradt és a táskájában felejtett banánt még tutira betolja a becsengő előtt.


	8. 0.002% - Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A címet elnézve mind tudni fogjuk miről fog szólni a rész... de vajon ki járt jobban? :D

Adrien nem is tudta hol kezdett el neki szemet szúrni a dolog, hogy valójában testközelből élvezheti az ő bogárkájának a jelenlétét minden egyes áldott iskolanapon. Próbálta a premierplánt élvezni mikor már megfogalmazódott benne a gondolat, s alapvetően nem is értette hogyan nem voltak a jelek árulkodóak számára.

Már egy jó ideje ismételten ottfelejtette a tekintetét az osztálytársán, aki napok óta teljesen összezavarta a gondolatait. Gondterhelten fújta ki a levegőt, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát, s a kicsengetést követően követte a két lányt és a legjobb barátját a közeli parkba, ahol már egy ideje az ebédszüneteket tölteni szokták. Hallgatagon lépkedett a nyomukba, oda sem figyelve rájuk, csak a megszokás vezérelte a mozdulatait. Már egy ideje ott motoszkált benne néhány dolog s Plaggal egyszerűen nem lehetett normálisan beszélgetni a témáról. Hihetetlen módon az a tejtermékpusztító kis szemétláda egyértelműen kijelentette, hogy ebben a dologban márpedig Katicabogár pártján áll és nem hajlandó egyetlen szóval sem segíteni neki. Ezzel a megnyilvánulással gyakorlatilag elveszítette az egyetlen olyan segítségét, akire egy kicsit is támogatásként tekinthetett. Sérelmezte is a dolgot rendesen, de tenni nem tudott ellene semmit. Hiszen a sajtmegvonás fennhangon elszólt gondolata is elhangzott, amire a szemérmetlen reakció az egyik trófeájába került. A kis macska állítása szerint ugyan teljesen véletlenül esett le a polcról és tört össze a „Fédération Internationale d'Escrime„ junior versenyén nyert kupája, azonban a szája sarkában bujkáló gonosz kis vigyor leleplezte őszintétlenségét, így inkább veszni hagyta a beszélgetést. Már az is sokat számított, hogy a nézőpontjáról tisztán tájékoztatta őt, így nem vonhatta bele semmilyen találgatásba. A saját bőrén tapasztalta már nem egy alkalommal, hogy harsogón kikacagta vagy tüntetőn hallgatott, esetleg látványosan szórakozott egy- egy hangos gondolatmenetén. Beleértve azon üres órákat is, amiket a Ladyblog nyálazásával töltött, megállítva Alya videóit egyes pózokban vagy interjúkban. Kapta ugyanis a vádakat sűrűn, hogy tinédzserhajlamait követve valami malacságon jár az agya, illetve a kimerevített Katicapopsira élvezkedik éppen.

Halk fújtatással nyomogatta tovább a telefonját, hogy egy gyors statisztikát összeállítson azokról a dolgokról, amiket biztosan tud élete szerelméről, a gazellatestű és hajlékony vörös istennőről, aki álmaiban is kísérti kamasz hormonjait forralón. A Plaggal való beszélgetésből kristály tisztán sikerült kikövetkeztetnie, hogy „akkor sem ismerné fel Katicát, ha mindennap találkozna vele". Ez a mondat ugyanis a kis szájacskát olyan morgás keretein belül hagyta el, hogy nem tudott rá nem fölfigyelni. A macskácska ugyanis sokszor gúnyolódott vele, szívatta, beszólt, cseszegette, követelőzött, ám néhány őszintén hangzó mondata általában egyazon hangszínen mozgott egy képzeletbeli skálán.

Tehát ezt elkönyvelhette magában.

Az elejétől merengett rajta, hogy ha Plagg által az ő szemei teli zölden hívogatják az ő bogárkáját, akkor vajon az ő élete értelmének hűs- kristálytiszta tóként kéklő íriszei is egy varázslat részét képezik, vagy valóban a sajátjának tudhatja azt a csodásan kék árnyalatot? Szeretett volna elveszni bennük, fürdőzni a kékségben, de csak a hideg zuhany jutott osztályrészéül. Ám visszagondolva a harcra, melyben Juleka másodjára esett áldozatául galád ellenfelüknek, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a szemek színe valódi lehet. Plagg ugyanis maradt a kis egoista zöldülésnél és ez nem volt annyira szembetűnő, mint az a meglepetés, amit a saját tükörképét megpillantva zúdult nyakába. A felismerés persze csak később alakult ki. Elsőre csupán megállapította, hogy Tikky, a katica kwami egy meglehetősen egyszerű jellem. Nem változtat semmin, csupán egy kényelmes ruhát alkot számára. Ehhez képest az ő önző kis társa módszeresen a szemein, a haja színén és formáján, a magasságán sőt még a testén is eszközöl változtatásokat. Mivel Chloe volt a másik talizmánhordozó, akit személyesen is ismert, bevonhatta a képbe a megfigyelését, miszerint minden kwaminak megvan a maga stílusa. Plagg kétséget kizáróan narcisztikus. Tikky a természetességre és az őszinte valóra törekedett. Ezen a gondolatszálon elindulva bizonyítást nyert, mikor az ő drágasága cicajelmezbe vedlett. A szemei, a haja, az alkata, minden ugyanúgy változott, mint önmagának, mikor Plagg adta neki az erejét. Bizony, észrevette ám, hogy az ő bogárkája cicusa a macskanaciba bújva itt és ott sokkal gömbölyűbb formákkal rendelkezett, sőt kicsivel nyúlánkabb, macskaszerű alkata lett. Teljes bizonyossággal könyvelhette el ezt is bizonyosságnak, hiszen ha valaki, hát ő eleget bámulta a piros elasztikus anyagba burkolt formákat. Kimerevítve és élőben egyaránt.

„Akkor sem ismerné fel, ha az orra előtt állna" – mondogatta oly sűrűn a kis szurtos-képű, s ez a mondat minden egyes alkalommal szíven ütötte. Hogy a büdös sajtba ne ismerné fel azt a lányt, akibe halálosan bele van esve? Még burkában is rá találna, annyira hisz az érzelmei erősségében.

A Katicafiúként kapott szerencsetalizmánja jóvoltából azonban meglepetten pislogott bele a saját, hétköznapian zöld szemeibe. A macskalány azt hihette a tanácstalanság ült ki az arcára, ám valójában az érzelmei kavarodtak föl önmaga pillantásától.

Szóval a katica talizmán nem változtatta meg a viselője szemszínét?

Katica – azaz az akkori Macska szemeit elnézve megrettent, hisz azok teli-zölden csillogtak, vékony csíknyi macskaforma írisszel, s ezzel el is ültetődött benne az idegesítő gondolat, hogy az ő drágasága imádott szeme színe valódi.

Na mármost a lánynak Ázsiai vonásai, s leheletnyi kínai akcentusa volt, amit ő is csak amiatt érzékelt, mert azt a nyelvet tanulmányozta behatóan. Apja ugyanis egy ideje a keleti piacokat is tarolta, s úgy vélte, hogy utódja jó pontokat szerezhet, ha ismeri a nyelvjárást és elejt néhány mondatot a rajongói anyanyelvén.

A nyilvánvalóan Ázsiai lánynak valójában is kék a szeme. Ez már teljes bizonyossággal állíthatta. Magabiztosan elmosolyodott. A lány ugyan nem akarta, hogy megtudják egymás kilétét, ám mi van akkor, ha valami baja esik mert nem figyel rá? Erősödött benne az érzés, hogy a lánynak nincs igaza, és valójában csak a saját szféráját akarja óvni. Nincs abban semmi rossz ha ő szépen kideríti és odafigyel rá, hogy biztonságban legyen.

Gondolatban elégedett volt és áldotta Plagg elszólásait és Juleka instabil önbizalmát, ugyanis ezek segítették hozzá az alapvető információkhoz. Immár bizonyosan mondhatta, hogy könnyebb lesz megtalálnia a lányt, mint a tűt a szénakazalban, hiszen hány ázsiai kamaszlány szaladgálhat Párizsban gyönyörű, nyári égbolt tiszta kékségű szemekkel.

Észre sem vette, hogy gondolatai kiültek az arcára és valami eszelős vigyor terül szét az ábrázatán az ebédszünet kellős közepén. Barátai furcsálló tekintetét sem láthatta, gondolatait kellett alátámasztania azzal a ténnyel, hogy egy gyors genetikai statisztikát felkutat.

Az emberek mindössze 8% a rendelkezik kék szemmel – olvasta a tudományos összegzést, amit gondolatban megjegyzett magának. Arra azonban, hogy a kínai, ázsiai populációban hány százalékos a kék szeműek aránya, nem kapott választ. Mielőtt elkezdhetett volna ezen bosszankodni, rátalált egy angol nyelvű értekezésre, hogy egy genetikus kutatott a témában és saccolta az esélyét, hogy százezerből egynek lehet a melanin olyan szintű az íriszében, hogy az kéket eredményezzen. Fel kellett dolgoznia az információt ahhoz, hogy értelmezni tudja. Összevont szemöldökkel számolta, hogy ha százezerből egy a világszerte tippelt átlag, akkor neki itt és most Párizs kellős közepén ez olyan támogatás lehet, mint még soha sem. Izgatottan nyalta meg ajkait a gyors százalék számolás után.

Keres egy lányt.

Egy tinédzser lányt.

Keleties arcberendezéssel

Kék szemekkel

Feszes barackfelekre hajazó hátsóval

Kékesen csillámló, fekete hajjal.

Ha még össze is fogja a haját a hétköznapi életben, akkor hanyatt vágja magát és elordítja a Francia himnuszt.

– Adrien, minden oké? Egy ideje már fura fejeket vágsz! – rángatta vissza a valóság talajára szőkénket a riporteri hajlamokkal megáldott osztálytársa. A fiú értetlenül pislogott párat s próbálta elkapni az agyából lufiként elszálló gondolatokat arról, hogy az után a nulla után hány további nulla kell álljon, hogy megkapja az eredményét annak mekkora az esélye annak, hogy egy kék szemű kínai(vagy ázsiai) lánnyal találkozzon Párizs kellős közepén. Nem volt ugyan gondja a matekkal, ám ez az egyszerű művelet most meghaladta a mentális kapacitását.

– É-én csak. Minden oké. Én csak ö...

– Nem eszel?

– A-azt hiszem ott felejtettem a táskámat a padon – vallotta meg Adrien a sebtében felfedezett táskahiányt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy aznap milyen ebéddel készült neki Nathalie, de már annak is örült, hogy végre produkált annyi rugalmasságot, hogy csomagolt ebédet fogyaszthatott – mint minden normális tanuló – és nem kellett valami puccos étteremben, vagy az otthoni fagyos hangulatú étkezőben magányosan elrágódni valamin. Az viszont meglehetősen kínosan érintette, hogy automatikusan követte osztálytársait és gondolataiba mélyedve a telefont nyomkodta ahelyett, hogy az ebédjét felkapja volna. Zavartan sóhajtott föl a szendvicseiket majszoló barátaira pillantva. Azt mégsem árulhatta el, hogy valószínüleg rájött Katica kilétére, már csak bizonyítékokra vadászik ezt illetően.

– Ugyan. Marinette úgyis hozott egy kis macaront, legalább azt egyél.

Adrien enyhén elpirult a javaslatra, s egy pillanatra elmélázva bámult bele a megnevezett barátja kék szemeibe. Mielőtt megfogalmazódott volna benne a sejtelmesen motoszkáló gondolat, az sietve kapta el tekintetét és esetlen mozdulatokkal kapott a táskája után, hogy aztán darabos mozdulatának köszönhetően a kerek dobozba zárt édes sütemények elguruljanak a park füvén. Halk nyikkanással és társai nevetésével küzdve a lány nyomban fel is pattant, majdnem nyakát törve vetődött a mandulás édességek után, hogy fogalma sem legyen róla a mögötte tátott szájjal bámuló szőke srác mennyire megcsodálja eme mozdulatsort, majd azt követően a dobozért lehajoló kerek fenekét. A feszes nadrág nem bízta a véletlenre a dolgokat, szépen kikerekítette az alatta rejtőző domborulatokat. Pillanatokkal és némi agytekervény csikorduló startolást követően olajozott surrogással később Párizs méltán híres divathercege nevetve hanyatt vetette magát a fövenyen, hogy teli torokból elüvöltse a Francia himnuszt. Riadtan pislogó barátai füle hallatára.


End file.
